Waning Moonlight
by paper.creations
Summary: Alternate New Moon - 2 months after Edward and the Cullen's left, Bella's attacked by a revengeful Victoria. What happens when Bella loses her memory during the transformation? Will she and Edward meet again? - These violent delights have violent ends ...
1. Chapter 1 : Preface

A/N: This is a new story that I've bounced around in my head for a while

**Waning Moonlight**

**A/N:** This is a new story that I've bounced around in my head for a while. I'm not abandoning my other story, I'm just taking a break because I have a major writers block in that story. Yes, I know, it's a weird name, but it's the best I could think of with JacquieWhitlock's help. Thanks Jacquie! Anyway, I hope you like this story. This is the preface. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Preface**

**BPOV**

My alarm clock's buzz was punctuated by my screams, my nightmare waking me up as much as my clock's alarm. I struggled lifelessly with my tangled quilt. It had wrapped me up like a mummy while I thrashed in my dreams. I managed to free my arm so I could turn the alarm off.

"Another day, another nightmare," I mumbled to myself as I shuffled to the bathroom, staring down at the floor with my dulled eyes. When I reached the bathroom I made it a point that I didn't look at myself in the mirror. I didn't need to know what I looked like, if I looked one tenth of what I felt, then I looked like a train wreck. I felt like a train wreck. Ever since he left me I couldn't live. I tried to put on a happy face for Charlie but it was pointless, everybody could see what a mess I was.

The rest of my morning went by in an uneventful blur of pain. Pain because every second he wasn't with me my heart ripped a little bit more. Charlie had already left for work as I cleaned up my dishes from breakfast. Once I put my dishes away I hurried to get out of the house. I hated spending time in my house. Every time I walked into the living room I remember him, every time I laid in bed, trying to sleep, I remember him.

I rushed out into the cold air in the Thursday morning. I reached up to get the key from its hiding place, but it wasn't there. _Did Charlie forget to put it back last night?_ No, Charlie, the police officer wouldn't forget to leave the key for me because he hated the thought of someone being able to break into the unlocked house, even though he left a key outside where anyone could use it if they could find it. I looked all around the front stoop, looking for any signs of the shiny metal of the keys when I saw it. Not the key, something much worse than an unlocked house, something much scarier than a few stolen items.

Victoria.

* * *

My head was ducked as I searched for that stupid key when I saw it, not the key but a patch of red amongst the green trees. I stood up and squinted in the direction of what appeared to be a fire. I took a few steps forward and sniffed. I didn't _smell_ a fire, so it couldn't be that, it did move like the fires in those documentaries. _It can't be a fire, so what is it?_ That's when it hit me. I stiffened and walked toward my truck, not caring about that stupid piece of metal I had been hunting for. My zombie appearance had dropped and I was panicked, the first real feeling besides despair and depression I've had since he left. I hurried to my truck, hoping Victoria would stay amongst the trees. _Maybe it's not really her, maybe I'm imagining things. _I looked over my shoulder and the red patch was gone from the trees. I exhaled in relief as I turned around so I could watch where I was going when I hit something hard, so hard I bounced back and hit the ground. _Geez Bella, you were so worried about an imaginary vampire you ran into your own truck! _But when I opened my eyes I saw my truck safely parked several feet away. I raised my eyes skywards, to see what I had hit. My eyes locked onto another pair of eyes, the black furious eyes of Victoria.

I scrambled back as I tried in vain to put as much space between Victoria and I as possible. She just took one step forward and closed the gap, her eyes narrowed in fury and disgust.

"You pitiful human," she spat, her eyes never leaving mine, "all you had to do was keep Edward so that when I killed you, he would be upset! But you couldn't even do that, you miserable, useless human!" She spat the word 'human' like a curse word. To her it probably was.

She reached down an encircled my throat with one of her small white hands. Using her one hand she picked me up and raised me up so my feet dangled above the ground. My hands clawed uselessly at her hands as she ran into the forest, never loosening her grip. I started to feel faint from the lack of oxygen when she threw me against a tree. I gasped for air as she slowly stalked forward, shifting into a feline predator stance. She was enjoying this.

"Why?" Was all I could choke out as I fought for air. She continued forward as she spoke.

"Your _Edward_," She spat his name. I flinched, trying to force the memories away. "Killed James, my mate. So I decided that it would be most fair to kill _his _mate, but you're not his mate anymore, are you?" I fought back tears as she cut me deeper than any knife could. "He tired of you. How sad! But I've had my eyes set on you for too long, so after I kill you I'll go after him." Her speech pulled to a close as she stopped inches away from me. I was shaking violently, tears streaming down my face. Victoria smiled maliciously at me. Then she struck.

Victoria grabbed my arms and whipped me around, throwing me into another tree. I bounced off it and fell to the ground. I heard a crunch and a blinding pain shooted through my head. Then I heard a victorious growl from my predator as she bent down and clamped her teeth to my neck. The pain I felt in my head was nothing compared to the pain I know felt. I was losing consciousness as I heard a growl. I slowly drifted off into the fiery pain that I was lost to

* * *

SPOV (Sam POV)

I was on patrol in the forests' of Forks when something shifted. I didn't understand it at first, but both Jared and Paul felt it as well.

_What the heck was that?_ Jared was confused where Paul was angry, as always.

_Sam, I think it's trouble, lets find it! _I rolled my eyes as we ran towards the change. After about a mile the smell of the woods changed. My hackles rose at the smell, it was disgustingly sweet and cold. My instincts told me what it was. Vampire. I ran faster towards the smell when I realized we were close to the forest by Charlie's house. I pushed myself harder as I pounded towards the origin of the smell. I liked Charlie, he was a good guy. He didn't like our feelings towards the Cullen's, but he still was a great friend to Billy and he always treated us fairly. I had found his daughter in the forest when the bloodsucker had left her there.

As we closed the gap between the parasite and us I could smell that it wasn't a Cullen. We broke through the last of the trees and saw a cold one bent over poor little Bella. I wasn't sure if we were too late. Paul growled as we launched ourselves at the parasite. Paul hit her first and threw her off of Bella while Jared ran back into the trees so he could change. He returned in sweatpants as Paul and I tore the red headed leech to pieces. Jared ran straight to Bella, checking to see if she was still alive. He cursed under his breath as he approached our pile of the cold ones remains. He pulled a box of matches out of his pocket and set the bonfire to life.

"Bella's still alive." Was all he had to say. I dropped my head while Paul growled again. Paul and I ran back into the forest so we could transform and change into what was left of our clothes.

"What are we going to do?" Jared asked as we returned. I shook my head.

"We can't bring her back to Forks because she's changing into a bloodsucker as we speak." Paul took a step towards the girl lying helplessly on the ground.

"Don't you dare hurt her Paul!" He stopped; he couldn't ignore a command given by the alpha.

"Then what do we do Sam? She's one of them now! We can't just leave her here, someone could find her in three days and then we would have to kill her, so can't we just get it over with now?"

"Do you really want to kill Charlie's daughter? Billy's best friend's daughter? Besides, she could die before she changes, we don't know, but right now she's human and we have no reason to kill her." Paul actually looked a little guilty as he looked down at his bare feet.

"But we can't just leave her here. Someone could find her, and if she does change then it's dangerous." Jared said, running his hand over his head in frustration. He didn't like this situation any more than I did.

"We'll move her deep into the forest, maybe into the next state, where no one can find her. We'll just have to pray that she does die instead of becoming one of them." I scooped Bella into my arms and took off deeper into the woods. Jared stayed behind to look after the fire, and Paul scouted around in his wolf form, watching for any more bloodsuckers.

We ran until we found the perfect place. No one would find Bella there.

**A/N: **Did you like it? Well review! I didn't really want to write Sam's point of view, I wanted it to be Jacob's but I realized about half-way through writing JPOV that 2 months after the Cullen's left, Jake wasn't a werewolf, and I had to re-write it. I hope I got the three wolves right, my friend has my copy of New Moon and I couldn't remember if it was Jared or somebody else.

Please review!

_**-**_StephenieMeyerWannabe / Maggie


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait! Writers block was totally kicking my butt. I hope this is okay, I'm pretty happy with it, considering the circumstances… Hope you like it!

A big Thank you to all who have reviewed and subscribed and favorited, you guys are amazing! This is for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight… cries

* * *

**Meetings**

Narrator POV

After Sam left Bella began her transformation. After the first 24 hours she regained consciousness. Her first memory was the pain; the fiery pain that consumed her being.

* * *

-1 year later-

BPOV

I focused in on my prey, my super eyesight locking onto the moving target. I stalked forward silently, slowly approaching my meal. It had come to close to my den. That's how I hunt – whatever gets to close to my home.

I had silently closed the gap between me and my prey without it knowing. The poor animal didn't know what was happening. I decided to go for the quick kill. I lunged for its neck and bit down. As I drained my prey the usual sense of depression weighed down on me. I was nowhere closer to discovering who I was. But I did know what I _was._ After my very first hunt I had a flashback of an old movie, a vampire movie. It was then that I realized what I was. A vampire, damned for eternity.

I pulled myself out of my reminiscing as I felt my prey go dry. I released my hold on the animal and it slumped to the ground. It was then that I looked at my victim.

It was a pale skinned male, probably around 30 years old. He had brown hair and vacant green eyes. My mind jolted as I stared into his eyes. Something about them…

I buried the feeling as I buried my prey. As I walked away from the burial site a new smell was brought to my attention by a fresh breeze. I whipped around to see a person. I could tell right away that he was like me. He was taller than me, with chestnut brown hair and onyx eyes. _Onyx? _Why did I suddenly know what onyx was? I crouched, preparing to fight the newcomer but he held his hands up as a sign of surrender. I eyed wearily.

"Uh, hello." His voice was smooth as silk and held a slight English accent. He waited, clearly waiting for me to respond but I didn't know how to. I've never spoken before. He shifted his weight uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"Um… My name's Brandon. What's yours?" Again, he expected me to speak. I was about to open my mouth and attempt to _speak _the words in my brain when my head pounded. It felt like it was imploding. I dropped to my knees and cradled my head in my hands. Words flashed through my brain like bullets. I finally understood what I thought. All the words that floated through my head came with definitions and pronunciations. I felt a small smile work its way to my lips as I sobbed tearlessly at the pain. I vaguely felt Brandon trying to sooth me by rubbing small circles on my back. He was murmuring something, but I couldn't understand it.

After what felt like years, the pain stopped. My sobs cut off suddenly and I stood, the smile still lingering on my lips. Brandon rose with me and gave me a curious and concerned look. I took a deep breathe and spoke my first words on this new life.

"I promise I'll explain everything if you just follow me." I turned on my heel and started to run towards my cave. Obviously these new words had made me dense because before I would kill anything that got to close and now I was leading someone to my home!

We arrived quickly and I entered my home, my smile becoming more pronounced as I felt a familiar sense of relief. I always felt same in my cave. It's all I had, but I didn't need anything else. I sat down near the center of the floor and sat down cross legged. Brandon sank down in front of me, copying my sitting style. He gazed into my eyes for what seemed like forever before he took a deep breath.

"So… What happened back there?" I gave him a small crooked smile and started to explain what I knew.

My first two days of life were filled with pain. There was nothing else but it. It consumed me like fire. Brandon smiled sympathetically. I told him about my eating habits. How I only hunted whatever came to close to my home, whether it was humans or animals, I didn't care. Brandon was shocked that I could live off both.

"Don't you prefer humans?" I shook my head.

"They're like dessert." I shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me." He gave me an astonished look.

"Is it because you feel sympathetic for them?" He guessed. I shook my head again.

"No, I don't remember being human, if I ever was. I'm starting to doubt that I ever was human. But no, I don't feel sympathetic for them. To me they're just a tastier animal." He gave me a small quizzical smile.

"Please, continue." I continued to tell him my story. How I was so isolated and had never talked before in my life before this afternoon.

"I was remembering how to speak when I was having that breakdown in the forest." I grimaced. "Sorry." His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For, you know, flipping out back there." He stared at me in disbelief and I shifted uncomfortably. I couldn't help appreciate his good looks as he stared at me like I was crazy. Hewas handsome.

"You couldn't help that! Please, don't feel bad or whatever. I'm flattered that your first words were to me." He gave me a half smile and my heart swelled. For a brief second I saw that smile on another face, but it disappeared too quickly for me to see the face. He sighed and I pulled my eyes away from his mouth so I could look him in the eyes.

"I should tell you about me since it would only be fair." He smiled a whole smile this time.

"Only if you want to." I whispered. _Why am I whispering?_ I mental hit myself but his smile calmed me down. I felt secure, but I couldn't describe it. A name popped into my head, but it went as quickly as it went. All I could remember was that it started with an 'E'.

"I was born in 1862 in London England. My parents were Colin and Abigail Cox. I always had a talent with blending in. In appearances, I mean. I don't really know how to explain it, it just happened. I fit in with the kids at school. When I was growing up I need eyeglasses and the kids at school that I wanted to be friends with didn't accept me because of it. They were all bigger, stronger. I woke up the next day not needing my glasses. Over the next week my body changed. I grew as tall as the other boys and I became more muscular, just like them, even though I hadn't work out or anything.

"It continued like that for the rest of my human life. If there was someone that I wanted to look like, my body would… shift and I would look like them. It always took a couple weeks and it was gradual, so people didn't notice.

"I was changed when I was 19. I was going to the store for mother and the streets were packed, so I decided to go through the back alleys so I could avoid all the people. I was pretty happy at that time. I had the most influential friends in London and I was courting the most beautiful girl…" He trailed off.

"What was her name?" Again, I whispered. But now it felt appropriate.

"Isabel…" He trailed off. I felt my spine stiffen. Why was that name so familiar?

"So, what happened?"

"As I was walking down the alley a light breeze blew the _best _smell in my face. I had to see what it was. So I cut down a narrow side-alley, looking for the source of the smell when I saw her. She was like an angel on Earth…." He shuddered. I leaned forward, engrossed in what happened. "She…. Well…She bit me." He said lamely.

"What?!" I screeched. He leaned back in shock. I didn't know how we were created. This is all news to me. A look of comprehension flicked on his face.

"Vampires are created when another vampire bites a human." My eyes widened.

"But then…. I've created vampires! Lots of vampires!"

"No, no, no. You drank from them, killed them. Vampires are created when you bite a human but don't kill them completely. Our teeth are coated with venom and turn the human into a vampire. It takes about 3 days after infection." I nodded, it made sense.

"So then what happened?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Well, she carried me out of the city to a place I didn't know and I changed. She left and I had to fend for myself. I came across another coven and they taught me everything."

"So, you have a family." I said when he stopped talking. He just shook his head.

"I left them years ago. I just wander around the country now. You actually stole my meal back there." He joked. My eyes widened in horror.

"I'm so sorry!" I couldn't believe it! The first person to ever talk to me and I had stolen his meal! I buried my face in my hands to hide my embarrassment. I felt his hands on my wrists and he gently lowered my hands, revealing my face.

"Don't be sorry! I was just joking. I'm glad I met you! Now we won't be alone!" I was confused. Wouldn't he leave after he hunted?

"Aren't you going to leave after you hunt?" He looked surprised and a little hurt.

"If you want me to, then I can…" He trailed off, the hurt on his face becoming more pronounced as he tried to hide it.

"I don't want you to leave." I said softly. He stared into my eyes intently and a smile crept onto his face. I finally remembered the name that had popped into my head when I first saw him. I wonder what it means.

Emmett.

**A/N:** Woot! Another chapter down! What did you think?!

Let me get some thing out of the way. She thought of the name Emmett because that's who Brandon subconsciously reminded her of. A brother.

The girl who Brandon loved _was _named Isabel and no, that is not Bella. I was looking at a list of Victorian Era names and it was on the list and I thought it would be interesting.

Bella has lost her memory, in case that wasn't clear, and doesn't remember her human life whatsoever. Her very first memory, ever, was of the pain of the transformation. These flashbacks are because her memory has become jogged.

Bella didn't feel guilty because she killed that guy. His eyes were triggering her memory of _another _green eyed man wink, wink

Phew, I'm glad that's all out there. Sorry, it's like 10:30pm here and I wanted to post this, these are the questions I _think _went unanswered. Sorry!

Review, review, review! If you review I will….. Oh, I know! If you review I will give you a little sneak peak of the next chapter! Ohh... Incentive!

Thanks for reading! A big hug to all who have reviewed and subscribed and favorited, I want to thank you guys SOOO much, I really super-duper appreciate it!

Your Ranting Author

**-**Maggie


	3. Chapter 3: Chance Encounters

A/N: Here's the next chapter, I hope it's up to par with the rest of the story

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter, I hope it's up to par with the rest of the story. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed; heartbraker28, RoGueSurfer, girlwithwings2, carotwilight08, tokyolover, and katbubbles90. I really appreciate it! I have decided that as a present for reviewing, I will reply to your reviews with a piece of the next unpublished chapter. I'm very proud to say that Waning Moonlight now has 210 hits. Maybe more people could review?

Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of its characters

**Chapter 3: Chance Encounters**

-9 Year Later-

BPOV

I ran through the thick trees, reveling in the feeling of the wind whipping through my hair. Even after 10 years of this, running still had a euphoric release for me. I could feel Brandon running a couple of miles away from me. We had developed a type of connection over the 9 years that we've known each other.

I caught the scent of something good. _Dessert, _I thought. Without slowing my pace I leapt onto the hikers, taking one of them down. There were 2, probably a couple. I had the woman. I clamped down on her neck and began to feed. Brandon, smelling the blood in the air, appeared and attacked the man, who had tried to run.

After we had fed and disposed of the bodies we started to run again, but something was wrong. It felt like someone was watching us. Brandon felt it too and we joined hands while we continued to run. It was so I could protect him.

We have a 2 part security plan. Since Brandon's power is changing appearances, he changed his and mine. He now had curly red hair, his features rearranging themselves into something different yet still beautiful. My 'mask' as he called it, was also in place. I now had sleek black hair and my face was more oval than heart shaped. I could feel my face moving, changing. It hardly bothered me now.

The other half of the plan involves my power. I can block any vampire power involving the mind. I can also share it with others, yet only if there is physical contact. My power has something like a security clause. I can tell if someone's power affects you mentally.

Whoever is following us has 2 people in the group with mental powers. I gripped Brandon's hand tighter as we started to slow. There _could _only be 2 vampires in the group, but we didn't want to take chances. Our feet halted as we caught the sound of footsteps; 4 sets of footsteps. Brandon cursed softly as the sound grew louder. I took a deep breath and braced myself.

The 4 new vampires emerged from the trees and walked swiftly forward to meet us. They're expressions varied from upset to livid to slightly frustrated. I had to admit that they were drop dead gorgeous. The leader of the group stepped slightly forward, drawing our attention to him. I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I felt confused by the sensation, but that disappeared as well.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family. You seem to have hunted in our territory."

I couldn't believe it. The second time I meet another vampire and I ate his meal! Again!

"I'm so sorry! I can't believe it! I'm so sorry I stole your prey!" I shook my head. I suck at first impressions. Carlisle, the tall blonde cocked is head, a confused expression painted his face.

"You're worried that you stole our….meal?" He asked. I nodded my head. _Is he mocking me?_

"Yes. It seems like every time I -" I cut off when Brandon squeezed my hand. I scolded myself. _First you steal another vampire's prey and then you run your mouth like an idiot! _

"Every time you what?" Carlisle asked politely. I kept his power firmly blocked. It seemed like his power involved compassion or something. I couldn't know for sure but the way he acts seems to point to that.

"Every time I run into a new coven I seem to make a bad first impression." I said calmly, falling back onto the story Brandon and I had created years ago to help protect our identities. The Volturi had expressed an interest in Brandon before we had met, so we moved in secret, always keeping to the forests and avoiding other covens, but when we _did_ end up running into a stray coven, we had to act calm and relaxed. That shouldn't be a problem when one of them seemed to have the power to control your emotions. Unfortunately, that's one power I can't block. I studied the other vampires closely, making sure that this was our first encounter.

The leader, Carlisle, was tall and blonde. His features were soft and filled with compassion and caring, with an undertone of authority. Beside him was a huge muscular vampire with dark curly hair. He looked down at us seriously, his muscles twitching periodically. Beside him was another male. He was tall and lean with straight blonde hair. I could feel the calmness radiating off him. He must be the one doing it. The last vampire in the group looked younger than the rest, maybe around my physical age. He was tall and lean, with messy bronze hair and gorgeous features. He was easily the most attractive one out of the four. He was even more attractive then Brandon and I had thought that was impossible. He also had a mental power, some sort of mind reading. His face held barely contained frustration.

Brandon stepped forward and spoke, his hand still intertwined with mine.

"We are so sorry to intrude on your land. We'll leave you now." He said and I noticed that Carlisle had the same accent as Brandon had.

"That is not the problem, you can stay on our land as long as you like, we just ask you to please refrain from hunting in the area." The large vampire flexed his muscles to subtly show us what would happen if we hunted on their land again. Something about these vampires made my brain tingle like it did when I would have a flashback. I bit my lip anxiously, wanting to know their names, yet not wanting to ask. The other blonde one seemed to notice and he granted my unspoken request.

"My name's Jasper. Carlisle is our father figure, and these are my brothers Edward and Emmett." My dead heart soared. Emmett! I knew that name! When I first met Brandon I remembered that name! "What are your names?" He asked. My eyes flicked to Brandon and he gave a small nod. We would be using our real names.

"This is Brandon my-"  
"I'm her mate." I contained my grimace. I was going to say brother. Brandon had told me of his feelings for me, but I told him I wasn't ready. I want to remember my life before I get into anything like that. Jasper raised his eyebrow quizzically at my discomfort.

"Yes, this is my _mate_ Brandon and I'm Juliet." Months after Brandon and I had met I had finally chosen a name. Everyday I had changed it, until for some reason, Juliet was chosen. It just felt…right. I eyed Emmett again, and he noticed my gaze. _Why do I remember you?_ I asked him silently. I felt someone's eyes on me and I turned my head so I could see Edward staring at me intently. He seemed upset that he couldn't read our minds. I cracked a small smile as I bit my lip. If they got to angry they could attack. I couldn't defend us from the emotions or Emmett's strength, which I figured his power was. Worry filled me until it was squished once again by the unnatural clam. Carlisle must have sensed some tension.

"Would you like to come back with us to our home? Maybe we could introduce _our _way of life for you." It was then that I really noticed their eyes. Their golden eyes. I quickly peeked at Brandon's eyes to compare. They were a vivid scarlet, like mine must look like. Their eye's were so beautiful and ….familiar. I needed to know more about them. I needed to know why I somehow knew them.

"Yes, that would be very nice, thank you." I felt Brandon stiffen beside me. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, trying to communicate with him wordlessly. It seemed to work, because he relaxed, or it could have been Jasper again.

"Follow us please." Carlisle started running, with Emmett beside him. The other two waited for us. Still holding Brandon's hand we followed, while Jasper and Edward followed.

After several minutes we finally reached our destination, a large house. It was beautiful. It was large 2 story Colonial style house with red brick siding and black shingle roofing. **(A/N: Link to photo in bio, I recommend you look at it, I can't describe it very well)**

"Wow!" I exhaled. It was beautiful! The only house I remember is my cave 9 years ago. A white house flashed before my eyes and disappeared just as quickly. I gasped, startled. The others must have taken it as my response to the house. Emmett smirked slightly, obviously pleased at my reaction. Edward was still staring at me in clear frustration while Jasper and Carlisle went ahead and entered the house through the houses backdoor. They came back out a minute later with 3 women. Carlisle was holding hands with a caramel haired woman with kindly features. She had a mental power, something to do with love. I smiled at her, I didn't block her, I didn't want to. Jasper had his arm wrapped around another vampire's shoulders. She was short and pixie-like with spiky black hair and a vivid face. She vibrated with pent up energy.

The last vampire went straight to Emmett, who wrapped his arm around her waist. She was so beautiful! She was statuesque with blonde hair and a condescending look on her face. She looked me up and down, her nose wrinkling in distaste. She then turned her attention to Brandon, who was looking around edgily. He didn't notice her probing gaze. She seemed to approve of him more than me, _oh well._ I thought. I didn't really care about her; it was the ones I remembered that mattered most.

"Brandon, Juliet, this is my wife Esme. This is Alice, Jasper's wife and that's Rosalie, Emmett's wife." Esme smiled warmly at us, as did Alice. Rosalie just nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Hello, I'm Esme. Would you like a tour of the house?" I nodded my head enthusiastically, pulling a reluctant Brandon forward. We followed Esme into the house, while the other Cullen's wandered into the house, preoccupying themselves while they waited for our tour to end.

On the main floor Esme showed us the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, the master bedroom she shared with Carlisle and Carlisle's study. Upstairs we were showed Alice and Jasper's room, Rosalie and Emmett's room, Edward's room, Alice's extended closet, Jasper's study and the guest bedroom. It was interesting to see their rooms, to try to place their personalities with their furnishings.

Esme and Carlisle's room was soft and warm, painted in neutral brown tones, and had soft plush armchairs.

Alice and Jasper's room was crowed. With three dressers packed along the walls, and a closet whose doors wouldn't close because it was so full. There was a large flag that had been framed and I recognized it as the Confederate flag. Rosalie and Emmett's room had a very large bed with two large dressers and an overflowing closet.

Edward's room was my favorite. The walls were hung with heavy gold fabric that matched the carpet, which was a slightly lighter shade. One wall of room was covered completely with shelves of CDs, with a sophisticated-looking sound system, with speakers in every corner of the room. There was a large inviting black leather sofa sitting underneath the room's large window. For some reason that room made my brain twitch, like it's trying desperately to remember something, but it just can't.

After the tour Esme led us to the living room where the rest of the family was waiting. Esme left us to go sit with Carlisle, who was lounging on a beige leather love seat. Still holding hands, Brandon and I sat down in the only seats available, a beige leather loveseat that sat across from Carlisle and Esme.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Carlisle asked. I thought for a moment, glancing at Brandon to see if he would respond. When he didn't, I did.

"Yes. How do you live in a certain place permanently?"

"I have a job in the city; I'm a doctor at the hospital. We interact normally with the humans and try to blend in."

"Why are your eye's gold?"

"My family and I feed only on animals, never on humans. That is how we exist peacefully with them." My jaw dropped. I could somewhat understand, if I had to I could probably give up humans, but I knew Brandon could never give them up. He refused to drink animals, and we would often hunt alone; I would stick to the forest and hunt animals, and he would venture closer to the city so he could get a human or two.

"How?" Was al Brandon could choke out, I could feel his shock, and I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"We have worked to perfect out self control so that we can interact with humans freely. It has been difficult," Edward tensed but Carlisle continued, "But it is well worth it."

Over the next hour we took turns asking questions. The more Carlisle told us about their way of life, the more I wanted to join it. It sounded perfect for me, and I would be spending time with people I somehow remembered. Brandon was hesitant.

"So, would you like to stay with us?" Carlisle asked. I looked at Brandon before answering.

"I think we need to talk about it first." Carlisle nodded and Brandon and I left to the guest bedroom.

"What do you think?" I asked Brandon when we entered the guest bedroom. I itched to release his hand, but with the mind reader so close, it would be dangerous to do so.

"Well, we can't stay here! It's too dangerous! Do you think they'll just let us leave? They could try to physically stop us. It's too big of a coven; they have to be aligned with the Volturi. And I definitely don't like the look of that big guy, Emmett. No, we should leave soon. Very soon."

"We can't leave! This is the perfect place for me! They don't eat humans, I barely _touch _humans! And of course they _aren't_ aligned with the Volturi! Nobody is except the ones in Italy, and even if they are, they have no reason to turn you in! You don't even know if they're hunting you or not! You _could_ just be overreacting! Besides, I think it would be good for me to stay!" He stared at me incredulously.

"And why would you think it would be good for you to stay?" He hissed, venom dripping from his voice. I flinched back, wishing I could release his hand.

"I…I think I remember them." I whispered. Brandon's eyebrows show into the air.

"You…remember them?" I nodded.

"I think I do." I whispered softly. Brandon hugged his one arm around me, his other hand still held mine.

"I still don't like this." He murmured into my hair. I felt uncomfortable this close to him in this way. He was like my brother, but he often forgot that I didn't feel the same way about him that he did me. He'd asked me several times to be my mate, and every time I had said no.

"You don't have to, I can stay by myself." I said as I tried to disentangle him from me, while still keeping our hands locked. He reluctantly released me.

"I can't leave you… I guess we can stay here for awhile." He sighed.

"I'm glad you say that, but…" He quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well, you'd have to follow their diet," He scoffed at my remark, "and if you stay we'd need constant physical contact, and you know that drains me." He was livid.

"So what do you want me to do then?" His voice blistered with scorn and disapproval.

"Well, maybe you could stay close, but out of Edward's range? So we can still talk and stuff, but you'd be safe. Please? I really need to do this!"

"Of course. Whatever _you_ need." He replied stiffly. He yanked his hand away, breaking my block. "I hope your mask lasts." Then he was gone. I heard the back door slam. I hung my head and took a deep breath. Brandon was gone, my only companion in all my existence. Was my memory really worth it? And on top of that my mask could disappear at any moment. Would that be terrible? What if I didn't have a friendly past with the Cullen's? What if we fought or we're enemies? Yes, the mask leaving would be very bad.

I left the bedroom and headed downstairs. The Cullen's reassembled in the living room as they heard me descend the stairs.

"Brandon left." I told them when I reached the living area. They seem unsurprised. But then again, Brandon _had _been unprotected when he left. "I would like to stay." They were surprised then. I was taken aback when I saw their startled reaction. "If that's okay with you! I don't want to impose." I added hastily. From their reaction, they didn't want me. I had screwed up my relationship with Brandon for nothing.

"No, please Juliet, it's fine. We just thought… we're glad that you will be staying with us. Please, it's no problem to us." Carlisle reassured me, and I believed him. _It's a new beginning,_ I thought. I just hoped that Brandon would take to me after this.

**A/N: **Do you like it? For the next chapter I'm planning to rewrite it in EPOV. If you want a sneak peak you should review :)

I'm so proud of how _long_ it is! I think it's my biggest chapter so far!

I'm really nervous about the next chapter, so if you have any helpful tips for writing EPOV, or anything, I would really appreciate it. Any constructive criticism or _anything_ is greatly appreciated.

Love it, hate it, couldn't care less? Review! :)

-Maggie


	4. Chapter 4: Chance Encounters II

**A/N: **Yay! New chapter! :) I have no idea why I got myself into EPOV, after my last try in my previous story I promised myself never to do it again, but here I am, with a 5 page chapter all in EPOV. It's just that the last chapter _needed_ to be explained from the Cullen's perspective, and who better to do that than Edward?

I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun, Twilight the movie, or anything else Twilight related… -cries-

**Chapter 4: Chance Encounters II**

EPOV

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and I ran through the trees, looking for game. I knew that this wasn't 'male bonding time', like they had said. It was to stop me from running away again, and it annoyed me to no end that so far they had succeeded. For 10 years I had a constant babysitter. I was never allowed to be alone, which was difficult for me, because I loved being alone, with no one else's thoughts in my head. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

_Could you please _try _to enjoy yourself? It was either this or shopping with the girls. _Jasper thought to me, responding to my irritation and ever present depression. I sighed as I felt a false tranquility surround me. Ever since my love died I had tried to end my life. I just couldn't stand to live while she was gone from my world. The only snag in my plan was Alice. She could see when I had a plan and she would alert Carlisle and Esme, which earned me a lecture on family.

I was silently brooding when I heard it; two humans in the forest. I stopped dead in my tracts. This would be bad for Jasper, who was completely dedicated to the hunt. The others stopped beside me, not understanding why I wasn't running. The humans had just entered my power's range, which was farther than vampires could hear or smell. I listened intently, waiting for them to leave.

_I wonder if Bob is cheating. He seemed so reluctant to leave the city._ It was a woman, and through her mind's eye I could see the man I assumed was Bob. I watched through her eyes, as her head turned swiftly, trying to locate where that rustling sound is coming from. I heard it through her too.

"Edward, are you okay?" I dimly heard Emmett ask me, but I was concentrating on the human at the moment. For some reason, I couldn't make myself stop. I delved deeper into the human's mind. I heard what she heard, felt what she felt, saw what she saw. Her eye's scanned the surrounding trees as her husband grumbled about bear's in the background.

_Oh God, what if it is a bear?_ The woman thought, fear coursing through her. The sound increased and suddenly a blur flew at the woman, knocking her over.

_What the hell!?_ Was the man's thoughts as he tried to run, abandoning his wife to her fate. Through the woman's eyes I saw the face of what was attacking her, and it wasn't a bear. My knee's weakened, and I felt my body slump to the ground as I stared through the human's eyes. The woman's eyes were hazy, her body overloaded with pain, and then, she died. The man had died to, another vampire had gotten him. But it was the female vampire who interested me, as I tried in vain to see her through the dying man's eyes. And then, the male, Bob, died. I snapped back to my own body, picking myself up from the ground.

"Two humans were just killed by vampires." I told my family. They were shocked.

"Where?" Carlisle asked, always logical. Jasper's head whipped around, trying to pinpoint the emotions of the other vampires. Emmett flexed his muscles.

"They killed on our land, let's go get them." Emmett growled. Jasper stopped his search and gave me a quizzical look.

"What's wrong Edward?" He asked. I was shaken, I couldn't believe it.

"The woman vampire, she…" I was panting, my dead heart breaking all over again.

"She what Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"She looked exactly like Bella." They looked at me in concern.

"Well then, let's go after her!" Emmett yelled, his thoughts indicated that he was bored with all the talking. I couldn't help but crack a grin, Emmett was always delightfully predictable.

"Which way Edward?" Carlisle asked. _Don't worry, we won't hurt them, but we should talk to them, and see if it's really her._ I nodded, and quickly gave them the coordinates. We started running and after a couple minutes we could all hear them, as surely as they could hear us. I tried to pick up their thoughts, but the woman was somehow blocking me. _Just like Bella_ I thought, my heart aching for my love's touch, her smell, her laugh. I ran faster, listening to the male intently.

_Something's following us. I can't let them hurt Juliet._ He thought and I saw him through his minds eye grab the woman's hand, but when he looked at her face, it wasn't Bella, it was someone else. And then his thoughts disappeared. It wasn't her. My world crumbled as I ran. I wasn't running towards Bella. She _was_ dead.

We circled around to cut them off, but they had sensed us and had stopped running. They were weary when we stepped forward. Naturally Carlisle stepped slightly ahead of us, indicating that he was the leader. Jasper immediately sent out a wave of calm was sent out from Jasper, diffusing the obviously hostile feelings from the opposing vampires.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family. You seem to have hunted in our territory." Carlisle said. The woman vampire looked horrified, while the male continued to look indifferent.

"I'm so sorry! I can't believe it! I'm so sorry I stole your prey!" The woman apologized frantically, I could see her self-anger in her eyes. Why would she think that she stole our meal? How odd.

"You're worried that you stole our….meal?" Carlisle asked, cocking his head in confusion. His thoughts were racing as he tried to understand.

"Yes. It seems like every time I -" She cut off, turning her head so she could look at the male. I wondered what she was going to say.

"Every time you what?" Carlisle prodded; he was every bit as curious as I was.

"Every time I run into a new coven I seem to make a bad first impression." It was a lie; a well practiced one but most definitely a lie. _What was she going to say originally?_ I wondered, trying in vain to read her thoughts. I hadn't had this problem in 10 years. I watched her as she looked us over. She looked all 4 of us up and down, seeming to catalogue our features. I frowned in frustration. _What is she doing!?_ I was barely containing my frustration when she ran her eyes over me. For some reason her gaze felt far more private than it really was, and I felt self-conscious under her stare. The male stepped forward, his hands still intertwined with the females.

"We are so sorry to intrude on your land. We'll leave you now." He said in a British accent. _Is it a fake accent?_ I wondered, but it sounded to similar to Carlisle's to be fake.

"That is not the problem, you can stay on our land as long as you like, we just ask you to please refrain from hunting in the area." Emmett flexed his muscles, _just try it again, I'll show you what happens when you threaten my family,_ he thought, his pleasure barely contained at the thought of a fight. The female bit her bottom lip, and I felt her anxiousness through Jasper.

"My name's Jasper. Carlisle is our father figure, and these are my brothers Edward and Emmett." He said, and the female's eyes lit up, _why did she have that reaction?_ "What are your names?" Once again the female looked to the male for guidance. It always bothered me to see the woman defer to the male.

"This is Brandon my-" The male cut her off  
"I'm her mate." For some reason that bothered me, and from the female's eyes, it bothered her too. Jasper felt her irritation and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, this is my _mate_ Brandon and I'm Juliet." She stressed the word, and the slightest bit of sarcasm laced the word. You'd hardly notice it if you weren't paying such close attention to her words as I was. It was sad, really. Her eyes were trained on Emmett, her eyes filled with curiosity and frustration. I frowned at her with the same expression. She felt my gaze and turned to look me in the eyes; I couldn't turn away. Her crimson eyes _should_ repulse me, but I found them interesting and deep; like they were windows into her soul. Her eyes darted quickly to Brandon's, as if to compare, and then she returned her gaze to me.

"Would you like to come back with us to our home? Maybe we could introduce _our _way of life for you."

"Yes, that would be very nice, thank you." Juliet replied, a small smile lighting up her face. Her _mate_ Brandon stiffened beside her. Obviously it was not the response he wanted to hear.

"Follow us please." Carlisle said, running back to the house with Emmett. Jasper and I waited for Brandon and Juliet to follow so we could bring up the rear. Through the entire run, they never stopped holding hands.

When we finally reached the house I thought I heard Juliet whisper "wow". I almost smiled at her, but I didn't. I never smile, not anymore. All of a sudden she gasped and Jasper picked up strong feelings of confusion and apprehension coming from her. Emmett smirked, obviously believing that her gasp came from her reaction to the house. I frowned in frustration again; it's quickly becoming my trademark expression. _What is she thinking?_ I saw her glance at me and I tried to relax my face. Jasper and Carlisle, who had disappeared inside the house, returned with the girls, who beat us home from their shopping trip.

After introductions were over Esme offered the pair a tour of the house. It was quite obvious that Brandon didn't want to be anywhere near our house, or us for that matter, but Juliet agreed enthusiastically, pulling Brandon along. As Esme led them through the house I sat in an armchair in the living room, watching Juliet's reactions through Esme's eyes. It was fairly obvious that she liked my room the best, and I had to suppress my happiness at the thought. I had fought with Alice for 3 years to keep my room that way. She wanted to redecorate but I wouldn't let her. Bella had loved my room, there was no way I would change it. When we had moved, I had tried to recreate it as closely as possible.

The tour ended and it was time for a question period. The couples all sat together, while I continued to sit in the only armchair in the room. My mood darkened.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Carlisle asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over us. Juliet looked at Brandon first, but his jaw was set, his eyes staring ahead furiously. I noted that their hands were _still_ intertwined.

"Yes. How do you live in a certain place permanently?" She bit her lip as she leaned forward slightly.

"I have a job in the city; I'm a doctor at the hospital. We interact normally with the humans and try to blend in." Her eyebrows twitched in disbelief.

"Why are your eye's gold?"

"My family and I feed only on animals, never on humans. That is how we exist peacefully with them." Her jaw dropped, and I had to forcibly stifle a grin.

"How?" Brandon choked. I reveled in his weakness.

"We have worked to perfect out self control so that we can interact with humans freely. It has been difficult, but it is well worth it." I tensed. My self control is where it is because of Bella. My beautiful, delicious, tempting love.

Over the next hour Carlisle and Juliet took turns asking questions. I ignored them for the most part. I spent the time trying to pry the invisible wall protecting Brandon's mind, I _had_ read it before, in the forest. I was interrupted by Carlisle.

"So, would you like to stay with us?" Once again Juliet looked to Brandon before answering.

"I think we need to talk about it first." Carlisle nodded and the two newcomers retreated to the guest bedroom. I sighed and slid down deeper into the chair.

"So Edward, what is with all the frustration coming off of you?" Jasper asked when we heard the door to the bedroom close. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger.

"I can't read either of their minds. I _could_ read Brandon's in the forest, but now it's just blank." Maybe it wasn't anything to do with me, maybe his mind really is blank. We heard hushed whispers upstairs, but we tried not to eavesdrop.

"Do you think she'll stay with us?" Esme asked. Alice shrugged her shoulders, she was clueless, no decision had been made yet. The whispers upstairs had gotten louder, like they were fighting.

"I don't think so," I said, "almost every time we ask Juliet a question, she looks to Brandon first, as if looking for permission to answer. And Brandon obviously doesn't want to be here," Jasper nodded, he had felt Brandon's feelings of hostility. "So I really don't think she'll stay if he goes." The rest of my family agreed silently with my observations. I was a little upset, she wouldn't be staying, and that's when it happened. Brandon's thoughts were revealed to me.

_It's the biggest mistake she's made since I found her! I hope her mask disappears and the Cullen's attack her…No, I could never wish that on her. I hope she doesn't find what she's looking for so that she'll come back to me. I guess I'll do what she told me…_In a flash he was downstairs and out the backdoor, and his thoughts faded away as he left my range of hearing. We waited for Juliet to come back downstairs. Mask? What mask? What is Juliet looking for? What did she want Brandon to do? Hearing his thoughts left me with more questions than answers, and I knew I couldn't ask Juliet for answers, not yet.

Juliet descended the stairs and stood behind the couch she had just been sitting in a couple of minutes ago with her mate.

"Brandon left." She said and I could barely stop myself from rolling my eyes. "I would like to stay." My whole family was surprised. She went against what we'd thought she'd do. She was very hard to predict. She must have taken my families silence as rejection. "If that's okay with you! I don't want to impose."

"No, please Juliet, it's fine. We just thought… we're glad that you will be staying with us. Please, it's no problem to us." Carlisle reassured her, trying to ease the tension. Jasper helped, a calm atmosphere settling over us. I was ridiculously happy that Juliet would be staying. _What is wrong with me?_ I didn't have the answer to my question.

**A/N:** Did you like it? Is it totally OOC? I would love your opinions, thoughts or any feedback.

Review! Please?!

I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I was informed that in the last chapter I said clam instead of calm... -blushes- I _tried _to fix it, but fanfiction wouldn't let me edit my document, so if you see it in the future, I most likely didn't mean to say clam…. :D

**-**Maggie


	5. Chapter 5: Rewards

A/N: Okay, I promised an update on Thursday, and it is still technically Thursday, by 50 minutes…

**A/N: **Okay, I promised an update on Thursday, and it is still technically Thursday, by 50 minutes….

Anyway, I'm not to sure about this chapter, I had re-written it twice after this version I decided to stick with the original. It's short, be forewarned. It's kind of like a bridge chapter, leading up to Bella's first big flash back. -evil grin- I had lots of fun picking it out….

I want to thank lots of people, and I debated as to whether I should put their names up or not. But then I put myself into their shoes and decided that would be pretty cool if I were them. But I'm a geek that way ;)

_**To those who have alerted Waning Moonlight – **_2TheMax, Dragonflamecrystal, FAmarcord, Feathers Fall, HyperChild93, JacquieWhitlock, katbubbles90, lalalaughter101, metal.lamp-silvertongue, Foxy005, Koinaka, RoGueSurfer, S2Twilight, hellena8989, kirstey, tokyolover, twilightmoon20

_**To those who have added Waning Moonlight to their favorites –**_ JacquieWhitlock, Nazzles, Remenyke, annietran, carotwilight08, girlwithwings2, kma3000, xXxJazRainexXx

_**And last but by far not least, to those who have reviewed – **_JacquieWhitlock, katbubbles90, hellena8989, twilightmoon20, Dragonflamecrystal, FAmarcord, xxRosesxx, Kat-L-Black, RoGueSurfer, tokyolover, carotwilight08, girlwithwings2, heartbraker28

I'm sorry if you didn't want your name up, PM me and I'll remove it. I really wanted to thank you guys, especially those who were mentioned more than once, thank you so much for reading!

As you can tell I'm in a sentimental mood, and this author's note is far too long, so on to chapter 5!

**Chapter 5: Rewards**

**BPOV (Juliet)**

I wandered the house aimlessly the next day. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were at school, Carlisle at work and Esme was down in the basement working on the houses plumbing. They've only been living here for a month or two and she wasn't completely finished restoring the house. Edward had seemed reluctant to leave me alone with Esme. Was he worried that I would hurt her? After knowing me for one day she acted like the mother I have never known.

Last night had been fun, I hadn't even worried about Brandon. All night the Cullen's and I had talked. They told me about themselves and bits of their past. They never pressured me into revealing anything, and I'd only given them sketchy details about what I knew. I left out the part about having amnesia, just in case there _was_ a bad history between us, although I couldn't imagine that. The Cullen's are so kind and amazing, I would have had to have been a monster, even worse than a vampire, for them to have hated me.

I sighed as I plopped down onto the couch. I glanced at the clock. 2:30. At least the 'kids' would be home soon. I was dead bored.

I was just about to get up to see how Esme was doing when the doorbell rang. I froze. Was I ready to face a human and not kill it? Luckily Esme appeared and answered the door. An outside breeze wafted the human's smell towards me, and I braced myself. My nostrils flared as the scent entered my lungs. I waited for my natural reaction, for my brain to demand that I drain the human, but it didn't come. Sure, it smelled good, but I wasn't tempted to attack.

I waited patiently for Esme to deal with the human, some kind of environmental activist demanding that we donate money to save some kind of monkey. When she finally closed the door she turned and looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded and shrugged my shoulders, indicating that it was no bid deal.

"Do you need to go hunt?" She asked. I shook my head again.

"No, I'm fine. Really." I added when she gave me a skeptical look. She closed the gap between us and gave me a motherly hug. I stood awkwardly until I got a flashback of doing this before, except I could have sworn I was human then. I hugged Esme back, confused by the memory and overjoyed at having a mother figure in my life.

I heard the door open and the Cullen 'kids' entered. Esme let me go and after greeting her children she retreated downstairs to continue her work. Rosalie greeted me and then ran upstairs to change so she could fix one of the many cars the Cullen's owned. Emmett and Jasper left to go hunting, leaving me alone with Alice and Edward.

"That's quite impressive." Edward complemented me. I looked at him in confusion and he added, "Your resistance to the human." I looked down at my feet in embarrassment.

"It's so good, we should reward you!" Pixie-like Alice squeaked. I looked up to see her literally vibrating with excitement. I was a little resentful at the prospect of being reward like a god pet.

"What would this…reward...be Alice?" I asked cautiously, dreading the answer.

"Well, all you have is _that_, and no sister of mine, even if you don't stay very long, will look like _that_, so we need to get you new clothes, and I've seen you in some _great_ outfits, so you must agree -" I cut off her rant.

"What is this reward Alice?"

"A trip to the mall!" I shook my head, my eyes going wide. There was no way I was going to the mall….

30 minutes later I was safely strapped into the backseat of Carlisle's Mercedes with Alice at the wheel. _How_ she had gotten me to agree was a total mystery to me. She must have some form of hidden mind control…

"We're here!" The devil called happily from the driver's seat. Edward, who was in the passenger's seat, turned so he could give me a sympathetic look. I grimaced.

"Alice, how do we know that I won't kill someone and expose your family?" I demanded, making a last ditch effort to save myself. "It's only been one day!" Alice just rolled her eyes as she exited the car.

"Because I _know_ you won't do anything. And besides, I brought Edward, just in case."

It took both Edward and Alice to get me out of the car, and I was no between them, each holding one of my arms as they dragged me through the parking lot. It was a beautiful cloudy day.

As we entered the mall's grand entrance, a barrage of new smells hit me, but they didn't bother me. I stood in the front entrance of the mall, frozen in shock at the fact that I _didn't_ want to kill anyone.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. I glanced at his concerned face.

"I'm perfect." I replied, taking a deep breath as if to demonstrate. He looked like he was trying to suppress a grin.

"Well, if you're okay, let's go shopping!" Alice exclaimed, dragging Edward and I behind her. I felt that tingle in the back of my brain again, like I was remembering something long forgotten. A thought flashed through my mind.

_I hate shopping._

I was confused by it. I could understand why I would hate shopping; all the humans, the needless spending of money, the overall uselessness of it all. But I hadn't experienced it yet, so I wasn't justified to hate it yet. Unless it was a memory.

"Juliet?" Alice asked, concerned. I blinked furiously, trying to dispel the mystery of my mind. Apparently I had stopped in the middle of the food court.

"Hungry?" Edward teased, but his eyes held concern.

"I'm fine, sorry." I apologized and Alice continued to drag me through the food court.

My torture began.

4 hours later I was finally released to the car. _Freedom!_ I thought as I ran -barley keeping my pace human- to the Mercedes. Edward chuckled from behind the huge pile of bags he was carrying. Alice stopped, staring at Edward with a bewildered expression. I couldn't see Edward, so I couldn't see his reaction. Had I done something wrong?

The ride back to the house was awkward. Alice kept glancing at Edward – who was staring intently out the window – to me through the rear view mirror.

_What have I done wrong?_

**EPOV**

I stared out of the window intently, trying to figure out what was happening. Alice wasn't helping, her constant watch on Juliet and I grew annoying.

I had _laughed_. I hadn't _smiled_ since I left Bella ten years ago, and now I was _laughing_! Why was I reacting like this? Several times in the mall I had caught myself smiling as Juliet tried to defend herself from Alice.

It was just that she was so…. _She is so what?_

She's not Bella, but she has an interesting personality. As I pondered the mystery that is Juliet, Alice turned on the radio.

_This may never start_

_We could fall apart_

_Can I be your memory?_

My eyes flickered to Alice and then to Juliet, who had stiffened in her seat. She was staring intently at the radio.

_Lost your sense of fear_

_Feeling insincere_

_Can I be your memory?_

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted_

_Just like I imagined_

_I could never feel this way_

_So get back, back, back to the disaster_

_My hearts beating faster_

_Holding on to feel the same_

We pulled into the garage and Alice killed the engine, turning the radio off in the process. Juliet jumped; she had been completely focused on the song.

I opened her car door and helped her out. She just stood there, staring blankly ahead as I retrieved the bags from the trunk. Once again I wished I knew what she was thinking.

I left the bags in Alice's room where she could deal with them. I ended up on my couch with an alternative band blaring through the multiple speakers in my room. It was so loud that I almost didn't hear the small, timid knock on my door.

_Almost_

**A/N: **So, what did you think? I'm not to sure about it, but the next chapter – I promise – will be longer.

Please review and tell me what you think! Even if it's just 2 words or it's a paragraph, I would love to hear from you!

Once again, all my thanks to those who have subscribed, favorited and reviews, it means the world to me.

This chapter is finished before midnight; I have published it on Thursday :) I really hate breaking my promises

If you review I will respond and send a preview of the next chapter, and that preview will contain Bella's flashback. Oooh, incentive!

-Maggie


	6. Chapter 6: Things Once Forgotten

Chapter 6: Things Once Forgotten

**A/N: **Voila, chapter 6. I am so sorry that I missed updating on Thursday, but I kept getting sidetracked. Like now, so my authors note won't be long.

Hope you like it!

**Chapter 6: Things Once Forgotten**

**BPOV**

Edward had looked like he was in pain since he laughed at the mall. I had asked Alice what was wrong.

"He's moody. He'll get over it soon." She said distractedly while ripping the new clothes out of their bags.

"Do you think I should see if he's okay?" As I asked Alice froze. Had I done something wrong again?

"That's a wonderful idea!" She exclaimed, coming out of her trance. As I walked towards the door Alice started to hum. Seconds later the same song blared down the hall.

I followed the noise to Edward's closed door and sucked in a deep breath. _Why am I so nervous?_

I timidly knocked on the door and was knocked breathless by a memory.

_I walked into an office, the warmth a nice reprieve from the coldness outside. There was a student talking to the red haired receptionist. I recognized him as Edward Cullen._

_Another student entered the office, bringing with her a cold breeze of rainy air. My hair swirled around my face as she placed a slip of paper in a wire basket and left. Edward's back stiffened and he turned slowly, his perfect face contorted in hatred. I felt fear run through me._

I returned to reality as Edward's door swung open, revealing the star of my memory. I had past with the family, and it seemed like it wasn't good.

"Hi." Edward said with a small smile. Fear pierced through me once again.

"Hey." I replied, unable to return the smile. He stepped aside and I entered his room, my favorite room. I had once felt safe and comfortable here; now all I could think was that Edward was blocking the only exit.

"I just came to see if you were okay." I said. "You seemed upset in the car." He looked surprised by my concern, but then his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm fine, thank you. But how are you? Why are you so afraid?" _Shoot!_ I cursed mentally, I forgot about Jasper.

"I'm fine, I just… forgot…about something and I just remembered when I knocked on your door." I said lamely, sounding totally unconvincing.

"Hmm." He mused, staring at me, as if trying to unlock my secrets. I shifted uncomfortably as he stared me down.

"I have to go…" I lied; I needed to get out of the house. _Brandon! _I remembered my friend, wondering if he stayed near the house.

"You're going to look for Brandon." He stated, looking grave. My eyes widened in shock. _How did he read my mind!_ He seemed to realize my shock and explained.

"Alice saw you looking for him." Oh, that's better.

"Does Alice see me finding him?" I asked, hoping it would make it easier to find him.

"Only if he wants you to." Edward answered, his voice somber. I nodded and headed towards the door, glad to be free of the room I once loved.

"Juliet…" Edward started and I turned around to face him, wanting to be free but forced to be polite.

"Yes?" I asked, pushing my irritation down so Jasper wouldn't sense it.

"Please be safe." Edward requested, his topaz eyes pleading with me to comply. I nodded, unable to answer. He wanted me to be safe, but my memory told me he could have attacked me in my past.

I left the room and ran downstairs and out the door, taking a deep breath as I stood in their large backyard. The trees surrounding the yard carried leaves that ranged from yellow to orange to red. The ground was littered with fallen leaves.

I darted into the trees, which quickly turned into large evergreens as I got deeper into the wilderness. I sniffed the air, looking for Brandon, hoping he'd let me find him.

After a good two hours of searching I sat defeated on a fallen tree. I held my head in my hands as I reflected on my time with the Cullen's. When that song had come onto the radio, I had been floored. I needed to know my past, even if I learned it from an enemy coven, and it seemed that I was. The only problem was, do I ask them about my past, or do I wait for more memories to come so I could better grasp the situation? I groaned into my palms, this was too much. I went from having one companion, one person I could always count on, to living with possible enemies. If the mask disappeared before I learned more, or was able to escape, I could cease to exist.

My hunt for Brandon was a bust. He was obviously still mad at me.

"I'M SORRY!" I yelled, hoping he could hear me. I wouldn't be surprised if the Cullen's could hear me. I was _that_ loud.

I started to run back towards the house, trying to get my emotions under control. I couldn't let Edward have the upper hand by using Jasper's power. I _could_ use it to my advantage. I pondered strategies as I ran to the Cullen's home. I needed to be careful, but more than anything, I wanted my memories back.

I approached the house and heard someone talking.

"You took her to the mall?" I looked through the kitchen window and saw Carlisle standing before Alice and Edward. Their heads were bent in repent, while Carlisle scolded them in a soft voice that wasn't angry, but disappointed.

"I saw that nothing was going to happen Carlisle." Alice said softly. Carlisle's frown grew deeper.

"A split decision, Alice. She obviously wasn't planning on killing anyone, but if it got too much for her she could have acted and you wouldn't have seen it until it was too late." Alice looked up at Carlisle, her eyes wide.

"I brought Edward, just in case she did try and attack somebody!" Alice tried to defend herself.

"All those humans so close together, she could have gotten to one before either of you could have reacted. And Edward can't read her mind; he wouldn't have known when she was going to attack any more than you would have." He rounded on Edward.

"And Edward, I expected better from you!" Edward's head sunk lower.

"We're sorry Carlisle." They said in unison. They really did look repentant. Seeing that the fight was over, I entered the kitchen through the back door.

"Edward, Alice." Carlisle prompted and they both looked at me with wide, sorry eyes.

"I'm so sorry Juliet! I promise to never drag you to the mall again!" Alice promised. My eyebrows quirked upwards. It was an unexpected bonus to never have to go to the mall again.

"Please forgive me Juliet. I'm very sorry to push you like that." Once again, Edward's eyes burned into mine, pleadingly. I nodded dumbly, unable to construct a coherent sentence.

"Juliet." Carlisle greeted me pleasantly, as though his fight with Edward and Alice never happened. "Would you like to play ball with us?" Alice cracked a large smile.

"There's going to be a storm over town. We'll stay dry in the clearing." She explained, tapping her forehead with a pale finger.

"I've never played before…." I trailed off, and a memory overtook me.

_I was standing in a clearing, a baseball field. I stood at one end of the field with Edward in front of me, almost shielding me. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were near the other end of the field with three vampires I didn't know. A breeze came up from behind me and ruffled my hair. One of the males lurched forward into a crouch. Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defense in front of me._

_"What's this?" The other male asked. The attacking male feinted slightly to the side and Edward shifted in response. Carlisle said something towards the attacking male, but I couldn't hear it._

_"You brought a snack?" The other male asked._

I was brought back to the kitchen in confusion. The Cullen's had brought me to the baseball field as a snack? Realization dawned on me. That's my Edward was so protective of me at the baseball field. He didn't want the attacking male to take his snack. Fear and revulsion washed over me before I could wrestle it down. Alice and Carlisle didn't seem to notice anything was wrong, but Edward eyed me curiously.

"You've never played before? Well, it's lots of fun. We could start heading out now but we'll have to wait for Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme to come back from getting some new equipment. We haven't played in… 11 years, I think." Alice babbled, obviously pleased to be playing again. I suppressed a sigh of relief, Jasper wasn't home.

I went up to my room to wait for the others to return from the store so I could sort out my memories. They were longer now, more complete than the flashes I had gotten before. They all pointed to one thing. I must have been some sort of play thing for the Cullen's. It was certainly not what I had expected.

2 hours later we were running through the forest towards a clearing. Edward and Jasper were hanging back, talking in hushed tones. I stayed out of their way by running with Carlisle and Esme, who were leading us. I tried to push back my feelings of unease as I ran beside them. I tried to push back that memory of a baseball game all those years ago. I tried, and I fail miserably. I tried to distract myself from that train of thought by thinking of my only friend, Brandon, and how he wouldn't even come out of hiding to talk to me.

A numbing calmness replaced my feelings of unease and despair. I contained my grimace at Jasper's unwelcome help. If Jasper knew I was upset, than Edward knew I was upset, and it bothered me that I cared so much about what Edward thought of me.

We finally reached the clearing, and it was beautiful. It was huge, and lined with large oak trees. The grass was an emerald green and the weather was perfect outside. Cloudy.

I inspected my surroundings as Carlisle started to mark the bases. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were throwing a ball around and Esme walked towards the batters plate, looking for a place to sit. As I took in my surroundings Edward watched me. Even though I pretended not to notice, I was very aware of him. It was completely irrational, I'd just met him, but it seemed that I was always aware of him, no matter what he did.

I suppressed a sigh as I gave up pretending. I let my eyes find their ways to Edward's as I turned to face him.

"Like it?" He asked. I nodded, unable to frame a coherent answer. His eye's left me breathless and unable to think. It was a dizzying experience. His mouth pulled up into a beautiful half smile, and if my heart was still beating it would have stopped.

I opened my mouth to add some kind of intelligent remark, instead of just staring at him, but Carlisle announced that he was finished.

"We need to make teams." Carlisle said as Edward and I approached the group. Apparently Esme would be keeping score so we had uneven teams. I pointed that out as an excuse to not play but Emmett wouldn't hear it.

"We'll let the other team have you Juliet, and we'll _still_ beat you." I smiled at his brotherly ribbing; somehow it felt familiar.

The two teams ended up being Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle as one team and Edward, Jasper, Alice and I on the other. I turned out that I wasn't great at baseball. Edward helped me, so my horrid playing didn't hinder the team until it was my turn at bat. Carlisle tried to go easy on me by pitching slower for me than the others, but I still struck out. The one time I hit it, it went straight to Emmett, who caught it easily. Edward was very helpful and encouraging the entire time. It was great to be able to bond to the Cullen's after my horrifying memories of them.

It was twilight when we quit the game, and even though I was a hindrance to the team, we won. As Alice had predicted, we had stayed dry and the thunder storm was still going when we quit.

As we run back to the house I hung back, trying to sort through those new memories I had been pushing back. Edward was ahead of me, talking to Alice quietly. The way they held themselves made me think that what they were saying was private. First Jasper and now Alice. I was pathetically curious about what they were talking about. The large brick house appeared through the veil of green trees and we headed inside. After only staying with the Cullen's for 2 days I felt like I was returning home. I felt like I belonged to a real family.

It scared me more than anything else.

**EPOV**

I sat in an armchair in the living room, watching the flames dance in the fireplace with no real interest. I pondered the bizarre conversation I had had with Juliet before she ran off to look for Brandon. _Her mate_. I had asked her – no, I had _pleaded_ with her to be safe. What was wrong with me?!

I heard a door open and I turned my head to see Carlisle entering through the back door. He had been out hunting.

"Welcome home." I said, subdue. Not having Juliet here had me oddly depressed and Jasper was out with the others so he couldn't give me a pick me up.

"Where's everyone else?" Carlisle asked, coming into the living room to join me.

"Emmett and Jasper we're out hunting, but they came back and took Esme and Rosalie to go out shopping for baseball equipment, ours got ruined last year during that flood. They left shortly after Juliet left." Carlisle quirked an eyebrow and I responded to his unasked question.

"She's looking for her _mate_." The discontent in my voice at that horrid word was obvious. I was feeling strangely jealous of the male who held Juliet's heart. But he didn't, that was obvious when they introduced themselves. He had cut her off and announced himself as hers. Jasper had picked up some unpleasant emotions off her and Brandon had been pretty smug as he had said it.

"What did you do today?" Carlisle asked. I realized he had asked me that question twice in his mind before saying it out loud.

"Alice dragged me and Juliet to the mall." I said with a shrug. Carlisle's eyes widened in disbelief and shock; his thoughts were disappointed.

"Alice." He called, walking towards the kitchen. I followed, responding to his unspoken thoughts. It was then that I realized my mistake. Juliet wasn't a new born but she had only been abstaining for a day and a half.

"I'M SORRY!" An anonymous voice called through the house. Had it been Alice?

"Yes Carlisle?" She asked, suddenly appearing in the kitchen doorway. Maybe that voice hadn't been her.

"You took her to the mall?" Carlisle asked in a disappointed voice. I flinched, it was always worse when he wasn't angry.

"I saw that nothing was going to happen Carlisle." Alice said softly. She realized that now wasn't the time to stand up to our father.

"A spilt decision, Alice." Carlisle reminded her of her only blind spot. "She obviously wasn't planning on killing anyone, but if it got too much for her she could have acted and you wouldn't have seen it until it was too late." Alice looked up from her feet to give Carlisle her puppy dog eyes.

"I brought Edward, just in case she did try and attack somebody!" Alice was trying to defend her actions, but it was useless when Carlisle was disappointed.

"All of those humans so close together, she could have gotten to one before either of you could have reacted. And Edward can't read her mind; he wouldn't have known when she was going to attack any more than you would have." Alice looked down again, she accepted defeat.

"And Edward, I expected better from you!" _Edward, you have to look out for her! You know that you would have felt awful if she had attacked someone, especially after she expressed an interest in our life. She would have been heartbroken, and you know it! We can't push her like that right away._ Carlisle thought, sparing me from further embarrassment by saying it only to me. I hung me head lower, displeased at myself. If Juliet _had_ gotten to somebody, she would have been upset at herself. I didn't want to cause her that kind of pain.

As if she was responding to my thoughts, Juliet entered the kitchen at that moment, looking weary. She must have heard our fight.

"Edward, Alice." Carlisle prompted, waiting for us to apologize.

"I'm so sorry Juliet! I promise to never drag you to the mall again!" Juliet looked pleasantly surprised with Alice's surprise. But then again, she didn't see Alice's fingers crossed and hidden behind her back.

"Please forgive me Juliet. I'm very sorry to push you like that." Once again I found myself pleading with this woman. I'm insane; the first vampire to become mentally unstable.

"Juliet." Carlisle greeted her pleasantly, as if the whole conversation had never happened. "Would you like to play ball with us?" Alice smiled, instantly forgetting the argument at the word 'ball'.

"There's going to be a storm over town. We'll stay dry in the clearing." Alice tapped her forehead with her index finger.

"I've never played before…" She trailed off, staring off into space; her eyes unfocused. _What is she doing?_ I asked myself. Carlisle and Alice didn't seem to notice.

"You've never played before? Well, it's lots of fun. We could start heading out now but we'll have to wait for Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme to come back from getting some new equipment. We haven't played in… 11 years, I think." Pain jolted through my system. The last time we played ball was when we were in Forks, when I had brought Bella to watch us play. We hadn't played since then because of it. It reminded us of Bella, and I couldn't bear it.

I had been so sure that leaving had been the right thing. I hadn't even realized how much it had hurt my family until 9 years ago, when a huge thunder storm passed over the town we were living in. I didn't want to play and the others ended up coming back after only an hour of playing. I heard from their thoughts that they kept thinking of the time we had defended Bella from the others. How we had taken her in as our family and had worked to protect her, only to have her run to meet one of them. I almost smiled at the memory of my brave, strong, beautiful Bella. How I missed her!

Juliet excused herself from the kitchen and I heard her close her door and I let out a sigh. _What's wrong Edward? _Alice thought to me. I shook my head.

"I was just thinking about Bella." I told her, another shot of pain shocking me as I spoke her sacred name so casually. Alice immediately knew how bad I was feeling; I never said Bella's name out loud anymore. She wrapped her arms around my waist and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"It'll be okay Edward. Even though I will never forgive you 100 percent for making me leave her, I will always be here for you." She told me. She jumped up and kissed my cheek before running upstairs to change for baseball. Carlisle squeezed my shoulder before leaving. _You'll be okay Edward, I just know it._ He thought as he left.

I ran upstairs to my own room and locked the door behind me. I threw myself down on the couch and pressed the heels of my palms against my closed eyes. I let all of my pent up memories of my Bella wash over me. _Please let her have moved on. Please let her have had her happy ending._ I pleaded, knowing no one was listening. There was no God for my kind. But Bella hadn't believed that, but after what I did to her, I have a hard time believing anything other than that fact. I had no soul.

2 hours later the others finally got back from the store. Apparently they had finished getting equipment a hour and a half ago but Alice had managed to find a sale in the little strip mall and had proceeded in spending a very large sum of money.

As we ran towards the clearing Alice told us about I managed to get Jasper's attention and he slowed down so he could run beside me.

_You okay Edward?_ Jasper thought, making the conversation more private by only allowing my family to hear half the conversation.

"I don't know Jasper. Can you give me any help?" I needed some answers, and hopefully Jasper could help with it.

_I know that when we came home you were feeling extreme pain. You were thinking about Bella, weren't you?_ I nodded, and the familiar shoot of pain seemed to magnify. Jasper grimaced as he felt what I felt.

_How can you stand that? How can you think of her at all? It's more pain then I could have imagined. And that's only triggered by a memory. Are you going to be okay playing?_

"I'll be fine. I can't let it hurt our family anymore Jasper. It just needs to go away." I whispered. I caught Juliet as she peeked back at us from her position up front with Carlisle and Esme. Jasper raised an eyebrow.

_Why have you suddenly been lifted out of your depression? I know I didn't do anything. _He watched as I nodded my head towards Juliet. Realization dawned on him.

_Ah, I see. So that's why you were torturing yourself with memories of Bella._

"What do you sense from her?"

_She was happy, peaceful and content, but then something changed. I heard her say something about seeing if you were okay. You must have sensed what happened better than I did because I wasn't there. What happened?_

"We had just come back from shopping and I was … distraught. I was feeling things that I shouldn't be. I went up to my room and then she knocked on my door. Just as I was about to answer it, _that's_ when I felt the change from you."

Jasper's eyes flickered to Juliet. From his thoughts, her feelings of fear and unease were being rivaled with depression and sadness. Jasper sent out a wave calm towards her and her shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Thank you."

_It was no problem. Whatever happened has her very scared and uneasy. We need to gain her trust back if we're going to have her stay. And I know that's what you want._ He knew me to well. I nodded; I desperately wanted Juliet to stay.

"What does she feel about me?" Jasper flinched, and filled is thoughts of his human life to block me out. "Jasper!" He sighed.

_She's probably the most afraid of you. She feels upset, angry and very afraid around you; but not today. Today she's curious, frustrated and still a little fearful. I think she feels the same way you do, but I can't tell. You're both so damn confused. _He was frustrated; he wasn't used to not knowing.

"Thank you." I told Jasper as we broke through the last of the trees. He inclined his head.

_If you ever need any help brother, I'll be there._ He gave me a small smile and stepped forward to join hands with Alice. Together they ran towards Emmett and Rose to play catch. Esme wandered towards the batters box, look for a suitable place to sit while Carlisle marked the bases.

I turned my head to see Juliet staring at the surroundings in awe. I knew she saw me watching her, and I knew she was trying _very_ hard not to look at me. She finally gave up and let her eyes find mine.

"Like it?" I asked. She nodded, probably not wanting to talk to me.

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly. We picked teams, which were uneven. Juliet tried to get out of baseball by pointing it out, but Emmett just teased her and the game started. I was slightly jealous that she responded better to the others than me.

I tried to help Juliet the best I could, but she really was horrible. It reminded me of what I thought Bella would play like, if I had changed her. The thought was pain but true.

My team ended up winning. As Alice did a happy dance and Jasper watched her with a loving smile, I watched Juliet staring off into space. As we ran back I managed to get Alice by herself on the way back.

"Yes Edward?" My sister asked. I sucked in a deep breathe.

"What can see you about Juliet?" Alice gave me a small knowing smile.

"I see you two bonding. I see her becoming more comfortable with our family… Are you going to be okay with that?" I thought about it. I _wanted_ to get closer to Juliet, but would I be ready for it.

"You're ready." Alice said, nodding. She saw my decision. Maybe I _was_ ready to move on. No. I would _never_ move on from Bella. That was impossible, but maybe I could still be happy. She had to have moved on; she has to be happy right this minute, with hopefully a husband and a family. The ache I usually felt thinking about her dimmed slightly. Maybe I could be happy as well, with Juliet. But I would have to gain her trust first, that was imperative.

"Maybe you could take her out somewhere. She seemed to like the field, maybe you could take her to that clearing you found. It's not as pretty as that meadow in Forks, but maybe it'll do the trick."

"Alice, you don't know for sure? I'm shocked." I teased her. She had given me some very good ideas.

My plans to make Juliet feel safe around us became clear as our large brick house appeared through the trees.

_That will work Edward._ Alice thought to me. A smile pulled my lips up as I thought about the future. I couldn't wait to see how Juliet would react.

My future finally didn't seem so bleak.

**A/N: **Liked it? Review please!

-Maggie


	7. Chapter 7: Complications

A/N: I'm sorry

**A/N: **I'm sorry! I was super rushed last time I posted and I had to post, but I had like, 2 minutes to write my authors note and get it up, so I have so much to say now!

Well, actually all I'm going to do is thank everyone who's reviewed, added the story as a favorite and has subscribed.

_**Reviewers: **_Claudia95, DawnOfDays, Feathers Fall, xXxJazRainexXx, final frost bite fantasy, twilightmoon20, Dragonflamecrystal, Nazzles, xxRosesxx, katbubbles90, 2TheMax, JulietsInsaneNurse, Shadowgirl, SugarSweetCutie, xoxoBloodRedRosesoxox, DaOneAndOnlyTt, SleepyHeather, musicormysery4105, darkshadows101, Moogle Stump, deepcutfighter

_**Alerts:**_ croakingfrog, darkcrystalangel, DawnOfDays, final frost bite fantasy, lolly-pop92, tashtash0, Shadowgirl61, Dream101, xoxoBloodRedRosesoxox, DaOneAndOnlyTt, musicormysery4105, deepcutfighter, darkshadows101, Moogle Stump, SleepyHeather

_**Favorites: **_Claudia95, iBookmark, DawnOfDays,vampire-in-the-lite, final frost bite fantasy, Sabrina111, agent 13, katbubbles90, 2TheMax, forevertwilight100, elorid'sdragonscrimbit, shadowgirl61, Dream101, Moogle Stump, gaeaapril107

Sorry if I misspelt your name! Thank you all for reading and responding!

**Chapter 7: Complications**

**BPOV**

The next few weeks at the Cullen house were lively. They were constantly testing my limits to see how I would function in a human society. Esme took me flower shopping for a new garden she was planting; Carlisle took me to the nursing home to volunteer; Emmett took me to a football game; Jasper took me to a play; Alice took me on an al day shopping trip at an outlet mall (apparently she had lied to me and never planned to stop taking me shopping); Rosalie took me to an auto show. All the Cullen's had taken me somewhere, and Edward's turn was next. I was extremely nervous about today. I would be spending the whole day with Edward. I knew we wouldn't be alone, the whole point of the exercise was to expose me to as many humans as possible.

To calm myself I decided to take a run through the forest surrounding the Cullen's house. As soon as I was out of Jasper's range, I felt my anxiety bubble up overwhelmingly and I had to stop running. I took deep calming breaths as I leaned against a tall pine tree, trying to steady myself.

Ever since those two memories I hadn't gotten much else. When I went out with Esme I got a flash of us hugging; when I went out with Carlisle I got a flash of him smiling at me from behind a large desk; when Emmett and I were at the game I remembered him teasing me with brotherly affection; When Jasper and I were watching A Midsummer Night's Dream I remembered him helping me while I panicked in a hotel room; When Alice was dragging me through one of the nameless stores I remembered her rushing down the stairs and giving me a peck on the cheek; and when Rosalie was shoving me into the passenger seat of an expensive coupe I remembered a rather awkward exchange of hellos.

I was so confused that I wanted to cry. I remember threatening scenes of my life one day, and then the other I remember things that make me feel like I'm part of the family.

In fact, I did start to cry. I leant against the large tree and sobbed tearlessly, dreading what today's memory would be. Would I remember some scene where Edward gave me a brotherly hug? Or where he tries to rip my throat out? Somehow I knew that Edward had never been a brother to me.

I was too preoccupied with my self-pity and crying to notice the rustling in the bushes a few feet away from where I stood. I _did_ notice when the rustling stopped and the source of the noise emerged from the bushes.

"Brandon!" I gasped, running over to embrace my lost friend. He hugged me fiercely to him and rocked us back and forth.

"Shh Juliet, its okay." He murmured as I sobbed in his arms; the tension of living with my maybe enemies gushing out as I stood with the one constant in my life. After what felt like hours, but could only be minutes, we broke apart. My sobs cut off as I gathered myself. I took a deep breath.

"You finally decided to show yourself, huh?" I asked breathlessly. He gave me a pained look.

"I'm so sorry about that. I just… needed some time alone." He explained as he rubbed my arm comfortingly. "Are you okay?" I shook my head.

"No!" I cried, and I started to sob again, but I pushed them back and struggled to explain my situation.

As I told him about the Cullen's and my memories of them, he listened silently. When I finished with telling him about spending the day with Edward today he looked concerned.

"You're going to be alone with _him_? The guy that you remember keeping you as a snack? The guy that almost attacked you in that office? You want to spend the day alone with _him_?" He asked, clearly questioning my sanity.

"Well… yes." He opened his mouth to argue, but I stopped him. "Look, that's what I thought too, but after spending time with the rest of the family, I've had some pretty good memories of them. Why are you so worried? You _did_ leave me alone with them!"

"I left you with them because you _made_ me leave you with them, or do you not remember that? And I'm worried because you seem to remember them being hostile you you! At least now that we're together again I can repair the mask and we can leave." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Leave? I'm not going to leave! I'm remembering my past here! I finally feel I finally fit in somewhere!" He looked hurt.

"You fit in with me. You're all I have." He whispered and I immediately felt bad. My eyes started to fill again with my unshedable tears.

"I didn't mean it like that Brandon. You know how much you mean to me. It's just I… I feel like I'm missing something; like I'm not remembering something important. I just need this chance. Please." I whispered back, pleading with him. I expected several reactions, but the one he did was not one of them. He brought his hands up to either side of my face and leaned in. I stared at him with wide teary eyes as his lips met mine. I couldn't do anything for several seconds until I was hit with another memory.

_I was laying down, my arm bandaged with Edward beside me. He leaned over me and kissed me softly, but it swiftly changed. His lips became more urgent, one of his hands twisted into my knotted hair as he pressed my face to his. My hands snaked up into his soft hair as I fought to keep up. He stopped suddenly, pushing me back softly. I collapsed wearily._

_"Sorry, that was out of line." He said breathlessly _

_"I don't mind." I told him._

I had been so wrapped up in my memory of kissing Edward that I had forgotten that I was being kissed by Brandon. It took me another couple seconds to realize I was kissing him back. I pulled away, shocked. Was I only kissing him because I was thinking of Edward or because I liked him?

Before I could ponder that question Brandon started to pull my face towards his again.

"Wait." I asked, but he didn't want to listen. He continued to lean in, pulling my face forward. I jerked my head back out of his grasp and retreated several steps until I was out of arms reach. He looked hurt.

"Julie, what's wrong?" _Julie?_ Since when did he call me _that_?

"Just give me a minute Brandon, please." I told him. I leaned forward, pressing my palms against my knees as I took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but you kissed me back." I looked up at him in disbelief.

"Brandon! Please! Just one minute!" I asked, exasperated. I bent my head down, thankful there was nothing in my stomach that could come back up.

"Did I do someth-" I cut him off.

"Brandon! Please, shut up! Okay? I'm sorry I kissed you back, alright? I don't know what I was thinking." But I knew exactly what I had been thinking. I needed to get back to my day with Edward.

"I know what you were thinking." He stated, staring into my eyes so intensely I felt uncomfortable.

"Okay then, what was I thinking then?" I asked, daring him to get it right.

"You were thinking that you wanted to leave the Cullen's and we can go back to normal. Maybe you and I could be mates, for real this time." Nope. He got it wrong.

"Mates? Brandon, I told you, I don't want to be anyone's mate until I get my memory back. And secondly, that's not what I was thinking."

"What were you thinking then?" I was taken aback. I couldn't tell him, it would hurt his feelings even more.

"I…don't remember. Listen, I have to go." I told him, turning towards the path. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Wait. You don't have to go back to them. Please. Stay with me." He pleaded. I didn't answer right away, and he took it as a 'yes'. He started to lean in, _again_!

"Brandon." I warned, and he stopped. His brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry, but I have to go back. They're waiting for me." I gently pulled my arm out of his grip and I started to walk back towards the house.

"I won't be here when you come back! I'm tired of waiting for you!" He called, but I didn't look back. Unfortunately that part of my life was over, and all I could do was move forward.

**A/N:** Yes, it was short and I'm very sorry, but to get my schedule back on track this needed to get out today.

Once again, as thanks for reviewing, I'm offering a preview of the next chapter!

Please review!

-Maggie


	8. Bonus: Kisses With Brandon

Bonus: Kisses with Brandon

**A/N: **I know, it's not a _real_ chapter, but it's something that I had to do. Brandon really wanted his side of the story told. :) And it also contains **major **foreshadowing for a possible thread in the plotline, so you _are_ getting something out of it.

I'm planning to write more of these bonus one-shot type things. I have one collection started which are based on my reference in chapter 7 and the bonus. It's going to be a collection of one-shots of Juliet's time with the Cullen's as they're testing her limits. They well be written in the Cullen's POV, so it will hopefully make it more interesting.

Enjoy the bonus!

**Bonus: Kisses with Brandon**

**Brandon POV**

I had waited, like she had asked me to. I knew it was stupid, it was only a matter of time before I was caught trespassing on their land, but I couldn't stay away. I wasn't about to let Juliet stay with another coven of vampires, it was too dangerous.

The Volturi… I had to do something about them. They were always in the back of my mind; a constant worry to weigh me down. Having Juliet away from me could be a good thing; she was in less danger with them.

Thinking of her made me squirm with guilt. She had come out and looked for me 3 weeks ago.

I had hidden, like the coward I am, and I watched as she slumped down onto a fallen tree and cupped her face in her hands. She groaned with frustration. Frustration that _I_ was causing. It took all my will power to stay where I was.

I had pulled up our last fight in my head, letting the anger bubble up once more. She had chosen a group of strange vampires over me. I had every right to be angry!

I had watched as Juliet stood up, threw her head back and yelled.

"I'M SORRY!" Her voice had echoed through the empty forest and she ran back to _them_. Back to the others she had left me for….

My head snapped up, jerking me out of my reverie at a noise. I froze in place as I strained my ears to hear the cause of the noise. That's when I heard it. Juliet was crying.

I couldn't help myself, I cared for her. I lurched forward, not caring at the noises I made along the way. Her crying cut off, and I entered the little clearing she was in.

"Brandon!" She gasped breathlessly. Her crying had exhausted her. She ran over to where I stood, paralyzed. As soon as she was in arms length I pulled her into a hug.

"Shh Juliet, its okay." I murmured as I rocked her back and forth. Having her in my arms erased all of the emotional pain I had been through. It was like we had never separated. It reminded me of our first meeting, when she had been attacked by her largest memory; speech.

She finally finished sobbing with a sharp exhale of breath.

"You finally decided to show yourself, huh?" She asked. Pain shot through my system.

"I'm so sorry about that. I just… needed some time alone." I told her in a half truth. I was sorry, but I hadn't needed the time alone. I had wallowed in the loss of her. I had thought I would never se her again, and having her back, I would do everything in my power to keep her. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. She shook her head furiously.

"No!" She cried, and began to sob again. I had never seen her this bad before. She never lost control of her emotions so completely. Either they were treating her terribly at the Cullen's or she was _that _happy to see me. I opted on c. all of the above.

After she finished crying for a second time, she explained what had been happening at the Cullen's house. How her memory had started to come back, and how she interpreted them.

"All the Cullen's have been taking me out, you know, testing my limits. They've all taken me out and today is Edward's turn." She finished. My eyes widened.

"You're going to be alone with _him_? The guy that you remember keeping you as a snack? The guy that almost attacked you in that office? You want to spend the day alone with _him_?" I couldn't believe it! How could she put so much trust into someone she remembers attacking her! Well, _almost_ attacking her!

"Well… yes." I opened my mouth to tell her that she was never going to leave my sight again, but she interrupted me. "Look, that's what I thought too, but after spending time with the rest of the family, I've had some pretty good memories of them. Why are you so worried? You _did_ leave me alone with them!" That hurt. A lot. Why was I so worried? Couldn't she see how much I was willing to do for her? Couldn't she see how much I cared for her?

"I left you with them because you _made_ me leave you with them, or do you not remember that? And I'm worried because you seem to remember them being hostile you! At least now that we're together again I can repair the mask and we can leave." I was ready to leave, and if she wasn't, well; I would be dragging her away from them by force. She stared at me with disbelief, and I tried to put on a tough exterior.

"Leave? I'm not going to leave! I'm remembering my past here! I finally feel I finally fit in somewhere!" It was the straw that broke the camels back.

"You fit in with me. You're all I have." Was all I could whisper. She didn't care about me. She didn't feel at home around me. Her eyes filled with tears again. Probably sympathy tears.

"I didn't mean it like that Brandon. You know how much you mean to me. It's just I… I feel like I'm missing something; like I'm not remembering something important. I just need this chance. Please." I knew that now was the time. I needed her to know how much she meant to me.

I brought my hands up and held her face gently. Her skin was so soft, so smooth. I leaned forward, bringing my face closer to hers. Her eyes widened in shock, or maybe something else. But I didn't care. She needed to know how much I cared.

I brought my lips down on hers softly, with only the lightest of pressure, and I got no reaction. I let my lips linger on hers, waiting for her to react _somehow_.

Finally, she reacted, and in a way I was very happy with. She leaned her head forward, with her eyes closed, and pressed her lips to mine more forcibly than I had to her. It was all the encouragement that I needed.

I held her head more tightly as I pressed my lips to hers fiercely.

But as quickly that it had started, it had stopped. She pulled away looking startled. But at the moment, I couldn't read her signs. All I knew was that I never wanted to stop kissing her. I leaned forward again, pulling her face towards mine.

"Wait." She whispered, but I wouldn't listen. When I didn't stop she jerked her head back, and retreated from me, taking herself out of my arms reach. The cold air rushed in and filled the spot where she had just been.

"Julie, what's wrong?" _Julie?_ Since when did I call her Julie? I smacked myself mentally at calling her that.

"Just give me a minute Brandon, please." She asked, leaning forward, pressing her palms onto her knees. She looked like she was trying to stop from getting sick. Is that what our kissed caused her?

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but you kissed me back." I defended myself, and she looked up at me in disbelief.

"Brandon! Please! Just one minute!" She exclaimed, letting her head drop again.

"Did I do someth-" wrong. My sentence was cut off by Juliet, who was suddenly very angry.

"Brandon! Please, shut up! Okay? I'm sorry I kissed you back, alright? I don't know what I was thinking." She was sorry! That's when I realized what was happening. But I still needed to fight for her. Despair was battling with hope. The despair that she might not want me and hope that she might; it was deadly.

"I know what you were thinking." The hopeful side of me stated.

"Okay then, what was I thinking then?" She asked, clearly expecting that I would get it wrong.

"You were thinking that you wanted to leave the Cullen's and we can go back to normal. Maybe you and I could be mates, for real this time." As soon as I left my mouth, and I saw her face fall, I knew what it meant. Despair won against hope.

"Mates? Brandon, I told you, I don't want to be anyone's mate until I get my memory back. And secondly, that's not what I was thinking." She was trying to spare my feelings now, and I should have taken the out, 'Of course, we could never work out.' I _should_ have said that, but instead that little bit of hope left in me fought to speak.

"What were you thinking then?" She flinched back from the question.

"I…don't remember. Listen, I have to go." She turned around and started back to the trail, back to _them_. I couldn't stand to see her leave again. Desperation filled me. I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me.

"Wait. You don't have to go back to them. Please. Stay with me." I pleaded, not caring about losing face. I needed her to stay. She stayed silent. _Yes!_ I thought. She wanted me! I started to lean in to kiss her again, pleased at my victory, but she stopped me.

"Brandon!" She said, it was a warning, and I pulled back confused. "I'm sorry, but I have to go back. They're waiting for me." Pain lanced through me as I understood what her silence had meant. It wasn't an acceptance, but a silent rejection.

She gently pulled her arm out of my grip and walked back towards the Cullen's house.

"I won't be here when you come back! I'm tired of waiting for you!" I called to her retreating figure. She didn't turn around, and all too soon, she was out of sight. I slumped down on the ground, despair and rejection washing through me in never ending waves of misery.

I stayed there until darkness washed over the forest, bathing everything in an inky glow as the moonlight filtered through the trees. I stood, finally accepting the only path that had ever been open to me. I prepared myself to go to the only place it seemed that I would be accepted.

I squared my shoulders and turned around, turning my back on Juliet. I started to run towards the airport, where I would get on a plane, with a ticket I would buy with stolen money. I planned what I would say to them, and wondered how they would take my reappearance.

I smiled, imagining myself there, with them beside me, and maybe Juliet would come. No, she wouldn't come, after all the things I had said about them, she wouldn't come….

But if I told them about her, then they would want her in their family as well, and then we could be together and happy. We could replace the Cullen's in her heart.

With a smile, I ran towards my destiny.

_To Volterra_

**A/N: **Did you like it? Review!

I have a question to all my faithful readers and reviewers. I know that I promise you a preview of the next chapter, but I was wondering if you would like me to send out bonuses like this, one-shots from other characters POV's, that are to small or not important enough to be published. Through some stroke of luck I managed to open my poll to my profile page, so please vote!

-Maggie


	9. Chapter 8: Suprises

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to my amazing friend JacquieWhitlock, who appears in a cameo during the story. Thanks for all your help Jacquie!

I wanted to thank all my reviewers, subscribers and people who added my to their favorites list, thanks a million and one!

And secondly, I have some scolding to do.

It took some small miracle to get my poll onto my author's page, so please vote! Thank you to the 3 people who voted!

Okay, onto the story! I actually don't think I messed it up _to_ bad. It was rather fun to write!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Twilight, or Jacquie. But I _do_ own Brandon and Rachel! My list grows!

**Chapter 8: Surprises **

**EPOV**

I paced back and forth as I waited for Juliet. Where had she gone? My siblings were packing up to go to school, and I was waiting for Juliet to appear so I could take her on her test.

My siblings had already left the house, and if Juliet didn't come home soon, I would be late for school. Not like I cared anyways, but the teachers expected us to be the amazing Cullen children. Alice and I were signed up for eleventh grade, and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were to be in the twelfth grade.

"Where is she?" I muttered under my breath as I looked up at the clock. We were going to be late.

Just as I thought those words, Juliet flew through the back door.

"Hey." She said breathlessly. She looked…unstable; like she was going to break down at any moment.

"Hey." I replied unsteadily; was she okay? She took a deep breath, and her expression became more serene.

"So, where are you taking me for our date?" She asked. I was knocked off my guard. A date?! Was that what she thought this was? She smiled at my obvious panicking.

"That was a joke Edward." She smiled, and I relaxed. Why was I so nervous?

"Are you ready to go?" I asked. She ran upstairs to get changed, and I tried to calm myself down. When she reappeared, we headed to my car. Once we were in, I drove down the long lane and turned onto the highway.

"So, where are you taking me? I've been trying to guess, but I can't figure it out." She said, turning her body so she was sitting facing me. I smiled; she would _never _guess where I was taking her. If she passed this test, she could have a permanent place in our family.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see." I teased, and her face broke into a large grin. Was it just me, or did her lips seem different today? More full, perhaps. Had I seen those lips before? They looked an awful lot like Bella's…

I shook my head, and turned my eyes back to the road. I was being stupid. I had feelings for Juliet, didn't I? And if I did, then didn't it make sense that I was staring to see Bella's traits in her?

I snuck another look at Juliet, and she was looking out the windshield, her shin resting on her fist. She was beautiful. I was falling for her, but how did she feel about me?

I sighed, as I turned off the highway, getting closer to our destination. _This is it._ I thought.

We drove past the final trees and our destination was revealed. Juliet looked confused.

"Why are we here Edward?" She asked. I couldn't contain my smirk; I had surprised her, and that pleased me to no end.

"Why, we're here for your test." I replied. She glared at me.

"But why _here_?" She demanded. She was so beautiful when she was angry.

"But Juliet, where else do you go to take tests?" I asked innocently as we pulled to a stop in the parking lot. Before she could reply I got out of the car.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked as I closed the door. She sat in the passenger seat with her arms crossed, glaring at nothing through the windshield.

"I'll drag you out if you don't come voluntarily." I warned her. She huffed but got out of the car.

"I hope I kill someone. That would teach you." She muttered, striding past me.

"You know you don't mean that." I told her, my long strides putting me beside her as we walked towards the large building.

"Well, it _would_ teach you, and that's all that matters." She told me matter-of-factly. I couldn't help but chuckle at her irritated state.

"Come on, I have to sign you in to the office and then you get to follow me around all day as I endure the torture that is grade eleven."

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly, my teachers loved Juliet, and she was polite the entire time. After each class ended, the teachers asked when she would be back, and hoped she would come visit again. The only real snag we hit was in my third class of the day; my teacher, Ms. Cross decided to have a q and a with Juliet.

We had decided to head to my next class, Social Studies, before class started so we could introduce my friend from another school before the other children got there. Ms. Cross, who is inquisitive by nature, wouldn't let us go so easily.

"Ms. Cross, this is my friend Juliet. She has a professional day at her school and I invited her to spend the day with me at our school, to compare. Would it be okay if she sat with me during the class and listened?" I asked.

All of my other teachers had agreed as soon as I said that, and let us escape to the back of the class, where I always sat, but Ms. Cross wanted to know more about the 'human' Juliet, and neither had a story planned.

"What school do you go to Juliet?" Ms. Cross asked. Juliet stiffened and stared silently at the whiteboard for several seconds before answering.

"Um... I go to Forks secondary." She said and I stiffened in shock. Forks?

"Forks? Where is that? Is it in the school district?" My teacher asked, oblivious to my shocked expression.

"It's in the Olympic peninsula, in Washington. I'm here visiting my cousins, Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Do you know them?" She spoke smoothly; I could barely tell it was a lie.

"Wow, Washington. That's a long way away!" My teacher commented, "Jasper and Rosalie? I know them. Jasper is in my Socials class next block, and everyone knows Rosalie." I shook my head in disbelief. We really needed to blend in more. "I thought they were adopted." She added, throwing the lie into the trash.

"They are. Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted them. Jasper and Rose's mother was my fathers sister. When their parents died, my family and theirs were fighting, and my parents didn't find out about the accident and the adoption until years later, and by then, they had grown attached.

"We were actually on our way to the airport to fly up and see them, when a drunk driver hit our car and killed my parents. I was thirteen at the time; I'm only a year younger than the twins. I was taken in by a different family. When my foster parents found out about my connection to another family a couple of weeks ago, they sent me off to the Cullen's. My foster parents didn't like me very much, and they weren't suited for a parenting lifestyle. And now Carlisle and Esme have taken me in as one of their own, and I have my family back, with additions." She nudged me in the ribs for good measure.

"Wow, that's such a sad story! But wait, I thought Edward said you have a pro-d day." Uh oh, not good; I started to panic, but Juliet had another lie waiting in the wings for that question.

"He did." She agreed, "But he only said that because he wasn't sure how people would react to me being another Cullen sibling. He figured it would be easier to say I'm enrolled at another school, but really, I've completed my high school education." My eyebrows rose.

"Really? How old are you?" Ms. Cross asked, intrigued in the conversation she was having with Juliet. Lovely Juliet.

"I'm seventeen. I actually skipped fourth grade or something like that, so I graduated early." Was all that she said true? Had she skipped fourth grade, graduated early, had her parents die, and went to a bad foster home?

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes.

"Please feel free to watch the class; you can sit in the empty desk beside Edward."

I shook my head in disbelief. We were in the Volvo, driving back after the first interesting day of high school I've had since I left Forks.

After Socials class, we stuck with the story that Juliet was Rosalie and Jasper's cousin. Lunch had been the most interesting part of my day by far…

We had just been freed from Math class, and we weaved through the students in the over crowded hallway. Even with the children's natural instincts telling them to stay away from us, they were very pushy to get to lunch, and I worried about Juliet, she was walking forward, staring above their head's with an expression that brings to mind the phrase 'if looks could kill'.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to her as we shuffled down the hallway, which was as fast as we could go with the volume of humans in the way. Her lips pursed into a think line and looped her arm in mine. If my heart was still beating it would have stopped at that moment. Just when I thought she was done she pressed herself against me and into my side, fitting like I was missing a piece and she was it. Her eyes were still fixed on that spot, but her eyes seemed softer, less murderous.

When we finally escaped the cramped hallway we were in the common eating area some schools call a cafeteria. With her arm still linked to mine, I pulled her through the sea of students to the table that had been officially claimed as our table. The humans were too jumpy to sit there now.

Juliet sat next to me at the picnic table the school used. Seconds later Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice appeared and sat down. With all of us sitting together, the humans gave the table more room then they usually did. The extra vampire was making them extra jumpy.

"Hey Juliet, decided you join us?" Emmett asked loudly. Several boys in the area turned their attention to the new addition to the family.

_Oh man! I hope she's related to Edward so he doesn't have a claim on her!_

_Damn, she's fine!_

_How can I get her away from the Cullen's table?_

_I'd be her Romeo anytime…_

I couldn't bear to listen to them anymore, so I concentrated on Juliet and her reactions. Anger and jealousy bubbled up in me as I tried and failed to block out the thoughts of the immature humans.

"Yeah Emmett, I thought I would visit my cousins since I'm staying with you guys for awhile." Juliet replied, smirking at Emmett's confused look.

"Since when were you…"He trailed off, deep in thought, trying to think of a conversation he might have missed that pertained to this.

"Juliet made up a story so she can stay with us and maybe attend school with us. She is Rose and Jasper's cousin, and her previous foster family shipped her off to us once they heard she had family somewhere else." I explained, talking to fast for humans to hear. Jasper nodded and Rosalie scowled slightly; she didn't want to be inconvenienced by the new addition.

"I didn't mean to impose or anything, I just told the teacher the first thing I could think of, and then the lie just got bigger and bigger and it worked. Sorry." She whispered, looking down at the table.

"Juliet," I started, trying to get her to look up. She refused. Alice sighed.

"Julie, none of us think of you as an unconvinced. I'm so glad to have a little sister I can dress up and take shopping…" She trailed off; lost in her memories of another little sister I made her leave. Juliet's head snapped up when Alice called her 'Julie'.

"Why did you call me that?" She demanded, pulling Alice out of her painful memories of Bella.

"Um…. I just did?" She said, stating it like a question. I tried to enter her mind but she kept me out, going through all the national anthems of every country in alphabetical order.

"Alice?" I asked. She started to hum along to what she was singing in her head; serenading us with 'O Canada'.

"Alice, can I talk with you for a moment." Juliet growled, grabbing Alice's exposed hand and dragging her towards the entrance. My jaw clenched as Juliet protected Alice's mind from me.

"Do you know what that's about?" I asked Jasper, who was staring after his wife. He shook his head.

I was interrupted from my staring after Juliet, who was boring holes into Alice as Alice tried to get some point across. She was flinging her free arm around as if begging for forgiveness.

A strange pale girl was walking towards our table, her eyes locked on the back of Jasper's head. She shoved the other students out of her way. She was short, about 5'3, with brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her golden brown eyes were slightly obscured by her glasses. She stormed up to Jasper, who turned around, sensing a human so close to us.

"I'm a flower! Why don't you like me?!" The girl, Jacquelyn I think her name was, demanded. Jasper leaned back, confused at her hostile emotions.

"Excuse me?" He asked. _Edward, what's happening?_ He thought. I shook my head, and he caught the movement in his peripheral vision. _Thanks_ he thought dryly.

"I'm a flower!" She said slowly, as if she was talking to an imbecile, "why don't you like me?! I'm British!" She yelled, as if her being British changed the fact that Jasper didn't like her.

"Jacquie!" Another girl called, running up to the small human. She was tall with thick, wavy brown hair and tanned skin. "Come on Jacquie, leave the Cullen's alone." I put a name to the face, Rachel, wasn't it?

"Sorry about Jacquie, she got her hands on a Red Bull." Rachel explained, as I nodded, watching through her mind as she remembered the last time Jacquie got her hands on a Red Bull. Let's just say it wasn't pretty.

We watched in stunned silence as Rachel and Jacquie retreated. Jacquie continued to look over her shoulder, glaring at Jasper, mouthing 'I love you!'

"Strange." Emmett commented, and we continued with lunch like that never happened.

Alice and Juliet returned, seeming to have resolved the problem. Juliet released Alice's hand and they returned to their seats; Alice beside Jasper and Juliet beside me. Alice wasn't singing anymore, but she skillfully avoided the conversation she had just had.

"Juliet?" I asked. She looked up at me and gave me a dazzling smile.

"You can call me Julie, if you want."

* * *

Yes, it had been an odd day. I pulled into our driveway, firmly placing today's events behind me. I cut the power, and turned to get out, but Juliet's hand on my stopped me.

"Edward," She started, and my breath caught. I turned to face her, and was stunned by her beauty. My mind must have been playing tricks on me. This morning I thought she had Bella's lips and now I could have sworn she had a nose similar to Bella's.

"Yes?" I asked in a whisper.

"Thank you so much for everything that you've done for me. I really appreciate it." She told me. My dead heart swelled at her words, and I realized; I love her. I love her and that is so wrong because she has a mate and I had Bella. I shouldn't be happy without her, but her I was, overjoyed that Juliet had thanked me for something.

I didn't get to dwell on what a pathetic creature I was because Juliet was leaning in towards me, and I reacted the only way I knew how.

**BPOV**

Today had been stressful; the swarms of humans, the interrogation from Ms. Cross, my impressive lies. The most hectic part of the day had been when Alice called me Julie.

* * *

"Alice, can I talk with you for a moment." I growled, grabbing her hand to block Edward's powers. I pulled her over towards the entrance to the school, but I didn't leave; we stood by the large glass and metal doors.

"Alice, how do you know that name?" I asked, glaring at her until she shrunk back.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to see you and Brandon out in the forest, and it only came in flashes! I only saw him calling you Julie; I didn't even see your reaction to that! I'm sorry I offended you! I thought it was okay!" Her free arm moved around, trying to physically put her point across. I sighed, defeated.

"It's okay Alice; I was just worried that you saw something else…"

"What?" She asked.

"I…broke up with Brandon. He wanted me to leave you guys, but I don't want to." I whispered. Alice scrutinized me, and then gasped.

"You like Edward!" She squealed. I shushed her.

"Alice, please! Don't let him hear you!" I begged.

"Juliet, he likes you too! Oh, he's so confused; because he had to leave who we thought was his soul mate, and now he's found you , and he has all those feelings again. He. Likes. You." She pounded those words into my head.

"He does?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes!" She breathed; pleased she had made her point.

We returned to the table and I was confused, but happy. When Edward called me Juliet, I gave him a smile and told him he could call me Julie; a name I hadn't let Brandon call me, and I had known him for 9 years. I trusted Edward far more than I had ever trusted Brandon.

* * *

Whatever possessed me to lean in when I thanked Edward in his car, possessed him as well, because just when I thought he was going to turn his head, he met me halfway, and our lips touched.

* * *

**A/N: **I liked it? Than review! And vote! –smiles-

I wanted to show you a line that I wrote, but had to scrap because it was very ooc, but I thought it was hilarious.

_With her arm still linked to mine, I pulled her through the sea of students to the table that had been officially claimed as our table. The humans were too jumpy to sit there now. _

Instead of 'The humans were too jumpy to sit there now.' There was, 'I think Emmett might have peed on it.'

Yes, I know. Odd. That's why I cut it.

-Maggie


	10. Chapter 9: Confusion

**A/N: **Woot! Chapter 9! I'm so sorry it took that long! I had to rewrite this chapter three times until I found a version that seemed to work.

So, I hope you like it!

You can also check out my one-shot, Shadows in Sunlight, and my songfic, Notes.

Enjoy!

100 reviews guys! I'm so touched! Thank you so much for responding to my story in such a strong way! It's very encouraging to see the reviews in the inbox after a tough day! :)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight -cries-

**Chapter 9: Confusion**

**BPOV**

It was the last thing I was expecting. I was hoping, yes, but I never thought he would kiss me.

Edward must have been thinking along the same lines, because after several seconds he pulled away. His lips lingered on mine after he broke the kiss, but then he pulled away completely.

"I'm sorry." He told me as he leaned back. I was confused.

"Why?" I asked, sounding bewildered.

"I can't…start anything with you." He seemed to be having trouble finding the right words. I was heart broken. Edward didn't want me.

"Oh." I said, and even I could hear how dejected it sounded.

"No, not because I don't want to. God, I want to. But… I just… can't." Edward tried to clarify. I wanted to know why he couldn't, but I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Okay then." I whispered, and I climbed out of the car. Edward was behind me in a flash.

"It's not because I don't like you, I swear. I just… I'm not ready for it. Not yet." His voice contained pain; lots and lots of pain. _An ex-girlfriend_, I thought.

"Okay." I said again, but it was a relieved, content wound rather than a wounded and painful one. Edward's phone rang and he snapped it open roughly.

"Yes Alice?" He asked. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but Alice was yelling _very_ loudly. I thought I heard my name, and I thought I heard her say something about a bell.

I decided to give Edward some privacy, so I went in the house and found Esme sitting on the couch with a large photo album in her hands. She looked up at the sound of my entry, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Sorry." I apologized, sorry for interrupting her and her memories.

"Would you like to see them?" She asked, holding up the leather bound book slightly in offering.

I debated whether or not I wanted to learn more about the Cullen's, but a painful curiosity overtook me and I had to know. I nodded and moved to sit beside Esme on the leather couch. She flipped the heavy pages back to the beginning. It held three grainy pictures. One had Carlisle and Edward in it, the next had Esme and Edward, and the third and Carlisle and Esme. They must have taken turns taking a picture.

"This was when I just entered the family. Carlisle thought it would be a good idea to chronicle our life as a family." She smiled at the millions of memories she must have had of that time. I was bitter at her ease at remembering. She flipped the page again, and it contained random shots of the three of them. Edward playing a piano, Esme in a garden, Carlisle behind a large desk, reading. The next few pages were like that, and then there was another page with four pictures, another family picture page. It was the same as the first, but with an addition to the family; Rosalie. She was beautiful, as always. It was humorous to see Edward as far way from Rose as possible, using Carlisle, and then Esme as shields between them.

The album followed that pattern. A collection of family pictures when another member joined the clan, and then a series of candid pictures of their everyday life.

We had just finished the random picture pages of when Jasper and Alice joined the family, and Esme hesitated, unsure if she should continue. She sighed, and started to turn the page when Edward came bursting in through the backdoor.

"Esme!" He called sharply, running towards us at high speed.

"Edward!" She gasped. The book had fallen shut when she jumped in surprise at her son's hasty arrival, and Edward grabbed the book. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Sorry Esme, but Alice said something bad would happen if you showed Juliet the next few pages." He explained as he put the album back on the shelf. I noticed for the first time that it wasn't the only photo album on the shelf. There were rows of them, and I marveled at the sheer amount of them.

I was curious as to what I couldn't see, but I was fine with not seeing the new addition, which was the next page. I wondered who had joined the Cullen's only to leave them later.

_If I had joined them_, _I would never leave them._ I thought, and then, with a jolt I realized that I _had_ joined the Cullen's. A smile spread across my face. _Juliet Cullen._ For some reason, it didn't sound right; like it wasn't my proper name. I assumed that it was because of the sudden appearance of a last name, but I had a nagging feeling that that wasn't it.

I needed to solve my memory thing, and soon.

**EPOV**

"Yes Alice?" I asked. I didn't even receive a greeting.

"EDWARD, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU AND JULIET NEED EACH OTHER AND YOU TELL HER THAT _YOU'RE NOT READY_?! ARE YOU _STILL_ UPSET OVER BELLA?! _YOU _MADE US LEAVE, SO YOU BETTER SUCK IT UP!"

I growled softly, and I could hear Alice struggling to contain her anger.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought Bella into this, but can't you see? Juliet is perfect for you!"

"She's not Bella."

"You made the choice to leave Bella behind. You need to move on if your set on this path, which I wish you weren't. I wish you would go back to Bella and tell her why you left, why you wouldn't let us say goodbye. _That_ is what _I_ want. But I'm not going to get that, so this is what I want second. I want my new friend Juliet to have what she so obviously wants and what you so obviously want."

"But I shouldn't want this, can't you see?" I asked, willing her silently to see my side of this. "I shouldn't want to move on and forget Bella. She was my soul mate; I shouldn't be having these feelings for someone other than her!" There was silence on the other line, and I faintly wondered if she had hung up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why?" I asked; why would she be sorry when I had taken Bella away from them, from her.

"I'm sorry I was insensitive. This must be hard on you, and I never realized you felt that way. I promise that I won't-"She cut off and gasped.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, but was once again greeted by silence. "Alice?"

"Edward! Whatever you do, you _have _to stop Esme from showing Juliet the pictures of Forks! If she seems them, she has some kind of fit and leaves!" That was all I needed to hear. In a flash I was inside the house, and I got the photo album and shoved it back into its place amongst the others. The one Esme had been looking at held all our family photos. It still had a picture of us with Bella, which is what I stopped her from seeing. I wondered why Juliet couldn't see a picture of Forks. It must be the same thing as Juliet saying she went to Forks Secondary. The mystery continued.

"Thank you Esme, for showing me those lovely pictures." Juliet said.

_Edward, you better tell me why you were so rude a moment ago, or so help me…_ Esme's thoughts trailed off, leaving her threat unspecified and much more dangerous.

"It's no problem dear." Esme said in a very loving voice as if she hadn't just thought what she had to me.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs, bye." Juliet said. Esme and stated our goodbyes, and Juliet retreated up the stairs. Once I made sure I could hear click of her door closing, I answered Esme's question is a muted voice.

"I'm sorry, but I did that because Alice had a vision that if you showed Juliet the picture of Bella I know you have in there, she was going to leave."

_Hmm…Wait, you know that I kept a picture of Bella around the house? _Esme asked, surprised that her secret hadn't have been as well kept as she thought. I rolled my eyes.

"Secrets are hard to keep around here Esme, except for Juliet's" I replied, staring up at the ceiling.

_And what secrets is she keeping Edward?_ She asked. I sighed.

"Well, why would she leave over one picture? And when I took her to school today, she told the teacher that she had already graduated, and when Ms. Cross asked where she graduated from, Juliet said _Forks_ Secondary." Esme's eyes went as wide as saucers.

_How did she…know? Was it just a coincidence? Or does she know something about us?_

"I don't know." I admitted. We both sat in thought, thinking about the mystery that was our guest.

"When are Alice and the others coming home?" Esme asked, no longer needing to think everything since the subject changed.

"I'm not sure, I would imagine soon though. If I know her as well as I think I do, she's gone to the mall with Rosalie, dragging Jasper and Emmett with her." Esme laughed.

"That's true." We fell back onto the uncomfortable silence that was created by thoughts of Juliet. Is she with the Volturi? Did they send her to spy on us? Was she trying to blackmail us somehow? If she isn't, how did she know about Forks? Nothing about the situation made sense.

I heard my sibling's thoughts as they entered my hearing range, and it spoke volumes.

_Edward, I saw something, and I think it's important!_ Alice thought, worriedly.

_Oh, so we can _finally _come home now? The great Edward has decided that we are worthy to grace him with our presence? _Rosalie was bitter apparently.

_Edward, I had to spend two hours in the mall. With _Alice!_ You _so_ owe me!_ Emmett thought grumpily from the backseat of Rose's car.

_What happened? Esme and you are confused, and Juliet is… content. It doesn't make any sense._ Jasper thought.

The car approached and I could hear the gravel crunching under the tires.

"Edward!" Alice called, and through the window I could see her jump out of the convertible while it was still running. "Edward, we have a problem! Call Carlisle!" She burst through the front door.

"Alice, what's the problem?" Esme asked. Juliet appeared at the top of the stairs, and in a flash she was beside Esme.

"It's the Volturi."

**A/N:** Liked it? Review. Didn't like it? Tell me why in a review.

Please!

-Maggie


	11. Chapter 10: A Different Perspective

**A/N: **Chapter 10! Voila! I had to redo this one too, because I had finished it, and was about to post it, and then I realized that Bella hadn't saved Edward in Volterra in my story, because she never went cliff diving, and he never came back. -Sighs- So, sorry if it doesn't make sense near the middle of the second pov.

_Another_thing that happened during this chapter is bpov. Bella wasn't supposed to get a say in this chapter, but she was super stubborn and wanted something in here.

So, I hope you enjoy it! Another one of my friends makes an appearance in it. Her name is Nicole, and helps me when I can't come up with anything by spouting off nonsense ideas. They make no sense because she's never read Twilight, but she tries anyway! Merci, Nicole!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters of Twilight. But…. technically, I own Brandon, and Camilla. I'm very impressed with myself :p

**Chapter 10: A Different Perspective**

**BPOV**

"It's the Volturi." Alice said, and I sucked in a deep breath. The Volturi, would they never stop. Brandon told me that if they ever found out about me that it would be catastrophe.

"What about them, Alice?" Esme asked, trying to calm everybody down. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper entered through the front door, finally catching up with Alice. Jasper helped Esme without words, diffusing the tension in the room. He slipped his arm around Alice's waist and she rested her head on his chest. The affectionate gesture made my still heart ache, and I shoot a glace at Edward, who looked beautiful as always.

His brow was furrowed in concentration as he listened to his family's thoughts; his butterscotch eyes had a faraway look. He was beautiful, and I couldn't have him. Jasper gave me a strange look, and I knew he knew what I felt, which meant that Edward probably knew what I felt. I sighed mentally.

"I got a vision that Brandon is going to go to the Volturi and he's going to lead them here." I started to shake. Brandon had left, like he had said, and he was leading to Volturi to me. He had always told me that I would be an asset I would be to the guard, and how I was always in danger of them trying to find me. And now, Brandon, my first friend, was betraying me.

"Juliet, are you okay?" Jasper asked, sensing my feelings of betrayal and pain. I shook my head.

"He…" I choked out, unable to complete the sentence. Esme seemed to sense what I was trying to say and wrapped me into a large hug. I couldn't hug her back, I was paralyzed. I couldn't even sob; I just stood there, with Esme's arms around me.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked. Emmett had disappeared into the other room to call Carlisle.

"What's the big deal? So they come for a visit? What's the worst that could happen?" Rosalie asked.

"The big deal is that when they come here, they take Juliet away! Brandon's bringing Aro here to collect her. Aro wants her as part of the guard!" Alice told her peevishly.

"Carlisle's on his way." Emmett said. I was still shaking, but I could talk now.

"Why is he doing this to me?! No matter how mad he is, he shouldn't do this to me! I can't believe this! Just because I wanted to stay when he didn't want me too?! This is ridiculous!" I cried.

"Everything's going to be okay dear." Esme told me, hugging me tighter, but I shook off her arms. I was so distraught that Esme's hugs and Jasper's power couldn't calm me down.

"No! It's not going to be okay! Brandon sold me out! This means I have to go with them!" I was sobbing now. My new family was being ripped away from me.

"You don't have to leave!" Emmett said, taking a protective stance.

"Yes, I will! Either I go with them, or I leave you guys to go into hiding! They won't stop hunting me until they get me, and I don't want to go with them!" My shoulders slumped in defeat.

"We'll protect you," Edward said, "I'm not letting them get you." I looked up at him, and he was tensed, waiting for a fight.

"How long?" Esme asked.

"They'll be here within 36 hours." Alice informed her, biting her lip in anxiety. Jasper sent another wave of calm around the room. I sucked in another deep breath. I would fight. I wouldn't be taken away from my family peacefully.

**Aro's POV**

I strummed my fingers on the arm of my throne impatiently. I was in a foul mood; tourism in Volterra has been in a slump and meals had been sparse. Camilla was bringing an American vampire to see me. Brandon, his name was, had something to show me. I sighed again, waiting for Heidi was torturous.

"Is something wrong, master?" A light voice behind me asked. My whole guard was hunting for my brothers and me. The only one who had stayed behind was the guard's most recent addition.

"No pet, I'm just impatient." I told the small vampire. She had fiery orange hair and black eyes, like mine. It really _had_ been to long since our last meal.

Nicole sighed as well, flipping her orange locks behind her shoulder. She was a wonderful addition to our family. She was surprisingly strong; she rivaled Jane, although their powers were almost completely different.

The large doors to the stone chamber swung open slowly. Camilla escorted Brandon into the large room. The boy seemed hesitant and unsure. He was surely regretting his decision.

"Master." Camilla said as she bowed before exiting. She's only been a member of the Volturi for two years. She replaced Gianna when she was disposed of. That truly had been a shame, but she had become useless to us.

"So, young Brandon, what news do you have for us?" I asked. Nicole stiffened beside me, and lightly placed her hand on mine. I received the new information in seconds. Her power was to see a person's darkest fears when they first made eye contact. I patted her hand in thanks, and returned my gaze to Brandon, who didn't seem to notice the exchange.

"I have just spent time with the Cullen's and they have a new addition that would be wonderful in your guard." My eyebrow quirked up.

"The Cullen's? Hmm, I haven't seen them since they came to visit three years ago." I mused, "Come here." I beckoned, holding my hands out to receive his memories. It would be so much faster this way. He hesitated, and Nicole stood in a half-crouch, getting ready to force him to join hands. Brandon seemed to sense this and he came forward on his own power. Our hands locked, and his whole life flashed before my eyes.

After a minute the exchange was over, and I couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"That is perfect!" I laughed, clutching my sides. This information lifted my spirits considerably. Marcus and Caius came in at the sound of my hysterical laughter.

"What is it now Aro?" Caius asked, sounding bored as usual. The poor fellow has seen so much, he hardly laughs anymore. He thinks he's seen it all.

"Ah, Marcus, Caius, I've received the most interesting news!" I exclaimed. Brandon shifted uncomfortably, unsure of the joke. Nicole was also confused, but I patted her hand once again to calm her.

"Really Aro and this news would be?" Caius asked as he moved to sit in this throne.

"The Cullen's have a new addition to the family!" I crowed. My brothers looked uneasy.

"Again?" Marcus asked. The last time the Cullen's had visited they had just lost the eighth member of their coven. Not that I was upset, their numbers were too high.

"As you remember, Edward's human girlfriend was left behind, but she has found them once again!" My brothers were confused.

"So?" Caius asked.

"She's using another name, and Brandon," I waved my hand in Brandon's direction vaguely, "placed some sort of illusion over her, so she looks different!" I explained, waiting for their reactions. They just sat there, bored. I sighed; they had no sense of humor.

"So?" Caius asked again.

"She doesn't remember them at all. Don't you see? We can take her as part of the guard, and they'll let us take her because they don't know its Edward's beloved human. We can finally have her in the guard! And what an exquisite addition she'll be." My brothers understood now, but they didn't seem to think it was as funny as I did.

"When do we leave?" Marcus asked. He wanted the hunt for her over, quickly.

"_I_ will be leaving tomorrow."

"By yourself?" Caius asked, incredulously.

"Yes, of course I will take Brandon to lead me to them, and Nicole as protection." I assured them.

"Why not take Demetri?" Marcus asked.

"Brandon will seem like less of a threat to Bella, I think. They were together for nine years."

"And how come we cannot come?" Caius asked.

"This will be a delicate situation, Cauis, surely you can see that! We cannot overwhelm the Cullen's, or we shall surely lose Bella for good." I said. My good humor was returning at the prospect of such a good addition to the family.

"And will you tell them who you are taking away? Or will you let them think that she isn't Bella?" Marcus asked. I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"They would never let her go if they knew it was Bella, so they must still be under the illusion." I turned to Brandon, "How long will your illusion last?"

"It should already be fading. Some of her regular features should be visible now. She'll look half like her regular self, and half like the mask." Brandon said. I laughed in delight.

"Poor Edward, he must think he's going crazy!" I crowed. "What a wonderful present you have given us, young Brandon. Do you wish to join the guard?" Brandon looked unsure.

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" Caius asked. Brandon looked outraged.

"Of course I can be trusted! I came to you with this information!"

"And then you tried to hide it from us." Marcus injected, making Brandon flinch with his icy tone.

"Nicole." I murmured, cuing her to use her power. She pursed her lips and didn't move an inch. I wasn't used to being ignored. Marcus cleared his throat, striding over and took my hand lightly. _Ah_, so, Nicole had feelings for Brandon. That didn't matter. _We_, meaning Caius, Marcus and myself, were to come first for the guard.

"Nicole!" I said again, more loudly. She gave me a hard look, but eventually she sighed, giving in. Brandon seemed confused by the exchange.

"Brandon," She said, drawing his attention. Al she needed was eye contact.

It took less than a minute of manipulation and Brandon agreed to join the guard. The stone doors opened again.

"Heidi!" I cried as she walked through the doors. She looked stunning as always.

"Aro," She greeted me, bowing her head. Behind her was a murmur of voices. Ah, it was finally dinnertime!

"Feed with us Brandon, and you will join the guard." I told him quietly. He nodded his head.

"Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra!" I cried, greeting the flock of human tourists. Today had been a very good day. I was to get a new, powerful addition to the family within 36 hours, and it was finally time to drink.

As we descended on the humans, who now knew something was terribly wrong, I had a sense of completion. Things were falling into place. I hadn't even known that there was a piece missing until now.

Screams filled the air. _We're coming, Bella._ I thought, as I clamped my mouth down on a rather large male tourist. _Delicious…_

**A/N:** Did you like it? I hope so! If you review I will give you a fabulous bonus! It's worth it! So press that little lavender button and find out what it is!

Thanks again to all the people who review!

And don't worry! The event you all ask me about is coming up soon!

-Maggie


	12. Chapter 11: No

Chapter 11: "No"

**A/N: **Bonjour! I want to thank you all _so_ much! Chapter 10 got the most reviews I have ever gotten, so that you all _so_ much! You make it totally worth all the time writing this takes! So, here's chapter 11. I don't want to say much about it, but a lot of you have been waiting for this!

No one else has read this until now, feel proud. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Don't. Own. It.

**Chapter 11: "No"**

**BPOV**

36 hours. That's the amount of time we had left. No one was spared from the anxious tension that filled the house. Its despair was almost tangible, threatening to suffocate us. Jasper paced the length of the living room, desperate to form a plan. I understood that he was the expert on war in the family, having served in the Civil war. Alice was perched on the arm of one of the couches, tracking the decisions of the Volturi. So far, she hadn't seen anything of much detail, just Brandon deciding to leave for them. Rosalie sat on the couch beside Alice. She was filing her nails, not worried about the fallout this battle could have. Emmett sat beside her, his eyes following Jasper as he paced. Emmett had already given his suggestion, but Jasper had soundly rejected it.

"But Jasper, it's the easiest way!" Emmett protested once again. Carlisle and Esme were upstairs, trying to secure help from the clan in Denali.

"Emmett, for the millionth time, just attacking with no plan isn't the way to go! And it's not even a real plan!" Jasper snapped. He was too agitated to fix the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room. Edward sighed. He was sitting beside me on the loveseat, but there was plenty of room between us; another person could have probably fit. Carlisle and Esme descended the stairs.

"They can't come. Tanya is worried about angering the Volturi." Carlisle said. The room became tenser, if that were possible, and angers flared.

"After all we've done for them?" Edward asked angrily. Esme nodded her head sadly.

"We'll just have to go it alone." She said.

"I don't see what the big deal is; there are only _three_ of them. I could handle them by myself!" Emmett boasted, flexing his large arms. Alice snapped out of her concentration to glare at him.

"We don't know yet!" Alice was having a hard time with this. The future was unstable, there were too many decision yet to be made.

"Maybe we should go hunting." Jasper suggested, "So we can be as strong as possible for the fight." The males agreed and we all left the house in search of game. Edward stuck beside me as I took down to deer. I just polished off the second one when realized that he was sacrificing hunting so he could watch over me.

"Edward, go hunt. They won't be here for another day and a half. I'll be fine." I assured him. He hesitated and started to protest but I silenced him with a glare.

"I'll be right back. What will you do?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

"I'll probably go back to the house and watch some TV; see if there are any big news stories about Italy." I said. We ran our separate ways; him looking for a meal, and me back to the house. When I arrived back at the large stone house, I was reminded of the first time I laid eyes on it. I had been so stunned at the house, with Brandon at my side. My life was so much simpler then, but I didn't mourn the loss. I felt…_right…_ with the Cullen's. And Brandon didn't even compare to Edward. I cringed as I remember when I Brandon had first introduced us as companions. I sighed, I would never want another besides Edward, and he didn't want me back. Life was unfair.

I entered through the backdoor and went straight to the couches that we had just left unoccupied. I found the remote and started to channel surf. Nothing held my attention; there were no news flash about Italy and the murderous vampires that were coming to take me away. Obviously.

My eyes scanned the room, looking for something to pass the time, when my eyes rested on the black leather bound book that Esme had been showing me before. The one that Edward said I couldn't see. I broke my gaze from the book to look around the room, looking for others. There was no one. I got up stealthily, as if expecting someone to come in and catch me. There was no one, of course there wasn't, they were all hunting. I raised my hand and my fingers lightly brushed down the books spine. Once again, I looked around, looking for others. I eased the book off the shelf and took it back to my previous seat. I quickly flipped through the pages I'd already seen. I stopped at the last page I'd seen. _This is it,_ I thought. Why am I so nervous? I was doing nothing wrong. I sucked in a deep breath and flipped the page.

"No!" Someone called from the back door, but it was too late. My throat constricted and I dropped the book as I fell onto all fours. A fierce aching pulsed in my head as I saw myself staring up at me from the pages. There I was, with Edward's arm around my shoulder. It was what I would have looked like as a human, with large brown eyes instead of the red or golden one's I was accustomed to. Memories assaulted me as my life returned to me.

_"So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"  
__"No. They are the _same_ ones."_

_"I love you"  
__"You are my life now"_

_"His eyes were green?"  
__"Yes"_

Conversations took place before my eyes with people I didn't remember. Names flew past my eyes, reacquainting me. _Jessica, Mike, Angela, Jake._

Place's I'd never been before unfolded before my eyes, giving me the names of places once forgotten. _The Meadow, Forks, Arizona, a ballet studio, Forks high…_

I snorted, or I thought I did. I had actually attended Forks high. I thought I had made it up when I told the teacher I had.

I remembered who I was. I wasn't Juliet, the lost, lonely vampire. I was Isabella Marie Swan, beloved daughter of Charlie and Renee. I had a vampire family too, the Cullen's and loving friends.

I remembered my transformation, but there was something missing. Something my brain didn't want to remember. I went through the memory of my transformation of my memory again. Why was I so subdued? Where was Edward? That's when it hit. _The_ memory.

_"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt._

_He took a deep breath._

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask._

_"Why now? Another year-"_

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant._

_He stared back coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

_"When you say we–," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

_I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

_"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm not good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you," he said grimly._

_"What happened with Jasper – that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

_"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay –"_

_"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me._

_"_No!_ This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me – somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you – it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath at stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder – like the liquid gold had frozen solid._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

_"You…don't...want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

_"No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz – hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

_"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…_tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were _not_ human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, tricking like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_He just stared at me, and I could se from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had._

_"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him._

_I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again._

_"If…that's what you want."_

_He nodded once._

_My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck._

_"I would like to ask one favour, though, if that's not too much," he said._

_I wondered what he sae on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask._

_"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger._

_As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming._

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_I nodded helplessly._

_His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself – for him."_

_I nodded again. "I will," I whispered._

_He seemed to relax just a little._

_"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_My knees must have started to shake, because the trees suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away._

_He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human – your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

_"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking._

_"Well" – he hesitated for a short second – "I won't forget. But _my_ kind…we're very easily distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes._

_He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."_

I gagged, trying desperately to hold the painful emotions that came along with the memory at bay. Oh God, I had been the distraction. He had left me, and then I wandered back to him and became his distraction!

_He said he couldn't be with you, remember? Maybe he was still being faithful to you. _A small voice in my head whispered. No, he must have been trying to be faithful to his distraction, or whatever he had. He didn't care about me anymore.

These human memories were permanently imprinted in my perfect inhuman memory, and I hated it. These memories, which I'd spent ten years hunting, were here to stay now that I didn't want them.

The physical pain of the memories faded, but the emotional pain burned bright, ripping me into pieces that could not be glued together. I was faintly aware of someone's arms around me, but the pain had me withdrawing within myself. Whatever my senses registered went unnoticed.

I fought for control. I couldn't let my painful emotions cloud my judgement. I was now in the heart of the enemy's territory. I now looked forward to Brandon and the Volturi's arrival. They would save me from my cruel tormentor who would always hold my heart.

"It's Bella!" I heard someone say as I battled back my emotions.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I recognized that one. It was Edward. My throat contracted in a gag like motion. The whispers continued, and I regained control. I felt my jaw tense in anger. Anger was good. Anger held the hurt back. I opened my eyes. It wasn't one of those fluttery movements like you see in movies and television shows. It was an angry, purposeful movement.

The room jumped into focus quickly, disorientating me. I could see them all. The one's who left me. I had to concentrate on keeping my breathing even so I didn't hold my breath in frustration.

"…Bella?" Edward asked, hope colouring his tone. Pathetic. I sat up quickly, startling Carlisle and Emmett, who were lightly holding me down. I broke their grips easily, catching them by surprise.

"You okay?" Emmett asked, obviously hurt by rudeness, but I didn't care. They didn't matter anymore. They left.

I swung my legs around and hopped off the bed. The arms I thought I felt earlier must have been someone carrying me. Edward, who had been sitting on the bed with me, grabbed my wrist lightly.

"Bella, you should sit down," he suggested calmly, and I snapped. That calm tone brought up the memory of him abandoning me again. I had the strangest sensation in my chest – like there was a hole there, a black hole, destroying me from the inside out.

"I don't think I'm going to sit down!" I snapped, wrenching my arm out of his grasp. I stalked towards the door, but Emmett and Jasper blocked the door.

"Bella, I know you're _very_ angry and upset, but let's talk about this." Jasper reasoned. His tone made me sick. The whole place, people included, made me sick.

"I _am_ very angry, Jasper, so you should let me leave before I do something I probably won't regret." I hissed. Emmett looked cowed.

"Bella…" Edward trailed off.

"Let. Me. Out." I said. My tone was deadly; it was low and full of menace. Emmett shifted so he blocked more of the door.

"Let her go," Carlisle whispered, "She obviously won't talk to use now." Emmett and Jasper shifted so they stood on either side of the door. I strode forward and yanked the door out of my way. I stormed down the stairs, and I heard someone follow me.

I got to the backyard before Edward stopped me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around so I faced him. He recoiled slightly when he saw my expression full of anger and hatred.

"Why are you leaving Bella?" He asked. His velvet voice was laced with hurt. I didn't care.

"Why am I leaving? You…" I could finish the statement, so I went over it. "_You_ left _me_! I'm merely returning the favour!" I stormed past him, trying to make it to the woods so I could leave. I didn't know where I would go, but I had to leave.

"Please. I'm so sorry. Let me explain." Edward said, grabbing my arm once again. He was begging me and I couldn't care less; but there was still this small persistent voice in the back of my head yelling at me to listen to him. I shoved it away angrily.

"What's there to explain?!" I demanded, "You left me to find a _distraction_ when I wasn't sufficient enough, and through some cruel twist of fate, I ended up being that distraction!" He flinched, as though I had physically hit him.

"Please Bella, I can't lose you again."

"You left. I won't be hurt by you again." And I ran. I yanked my arm free from his grasp and I ran as hard as I could. I couldn't be anywhere near him. I was alone again and I was sure that I would stay alone forever.

**A/N: **I wasn't sure if I should leave it here, or give you Edward's point of view. It would probably make more sense if you got both sides. I _was_ considering making it the bonus, maybe that would get more reviews from you guys, but I'm not _that_ mean, so here's it again, in Edward's pov.

**Chapter 11: "No"**

**EPOV**

36 hours. My time with Juliet was dwindling. I shouldn't feel this way about her; she wasn't my other half, my soul mate. That was Bella, she was the one for me, but I had left her so I could protect her. I sighed. I was _very_ aware of Juliet beside me. I caught all her movements in my peripheral vision. I tried not to notice how upset she seemed, how she held herself with a nervous tension. I sighed again. Emmett and Jasper were fighting. Again.

"But Jasper, it's the easiest way!" Emmett whined. In his head his was filled with pleasure at the thought of taking Felix apart.

"Emmett, for the millionth time, just attacking with no plan isn't the way to go! And it's not even a real plan!" Jasper said, agitated. In his mind he was going over tactics he had learned in the south and was trying to figure out how he could include them in our fight. Alice looked close to tears. She wasn't used to not seeing what was coming. She was only picking up bits and pieces. They must be too far away, and she wasn't as attuned to the Volturi as she was to us.

Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs, and in an instant I knew what Tanya had said.

"They can't come. Tanya is worried about angering the Volturi." A low growl erupted from my chest.

"After all we've done for them?" I asked, barely containing my anger. Esme nodded.

_We tried, Edward. _Esme thought, "We'll just have to go it alone." We shouldn't have to though; we should have the help of our friends. My jaw clenched.

"I don't see what the big deal is; there are only _three_ of them. I could handle them by myself!" Emmett said, flexing his oversized muscles.

"We don't know yet!" Alice snapped. I saw the future through her mind, and it was sketchy. We could tell that Brandon had gone to them, and that Aro was planning on only taking Brandon and another vampire named Nicole, but Caius and Marcus had different plans. They wanted to send Felix, Demetri and Jane, just in case.

"Maybe we should go hunting." Jasper suggested, trying to cool down the tense atmosphere. _We need a breather_, he thought. Emmett, Carlisle and I agreed because it seemed like the most practical idea, and we all left the house to hunt.

I wanted to stay by Juliet while we hunted because I was hesitant to leave her alone. She was a very observant woman, because after her second deer, she caught on to what I was doing.

"Edward, go hunt. They won't be here for another day and a half. I'll be fine." I started to protest, but after a very threatening glare, I decided to leave her.

"I'll be right back. What will you do?" She shrugged.

"I'll probably go back to the house and watch some TV; see if there are any big news stories about Italy." I rolled my eyes, but she already had her back to me. The Volturi wouldn't be on the television. I ran away from the house, looking for some big game. I felt more protective of Juliet everyday, and it scared me. I shouldn't be feeling this way. And I was surely going insane; I saw more of Bella in her everyday. It didn't make sense; first it was her lips, then her nose, her brow, her cheeks…

I attacked a large buck, trying to drive my current thought from my head. I managed to silence them as I drank, but once the animal was dry they started up again. Why was I torturing myself? She liked me, and I certainly liked her, so why did I tell her I couldn't be with her? _Bella_. I groaned, sinking into a squat with my head in my hands. Why did this have to be so difficult! Why couldn't I let Bella be in the past, and move forward!

"Because you're so masochistic." Someone said behind me. I stood up and whirled around to see Alice. She smiled guiltily, "You said the last part out loud." I sighed.

"Why is it so hard Alice?" I asked. My posture showed my defeat; my shoulders were slumped, my head hung. She came forward and wrapped me in a large hug.

"Because _you_ left Bella, you feel you can't move forward. If it had been the other way around, maybe it would have been easier for you to move forward. I love Bella, I always will, but I know that you need Juliet, and she needs you."

"But Bella-" I started to protest, but Alice stiffened with a forceful vision. Juliet was sitting on the couch, a photo album – the photo album I took from Esme – in her hands. She flipped it open to the pages she wasn't supposed to see, and falls to the ground, her head in her hands, crying out in pain.

"No!" Alice cried, but I was gone. I had to get to Juliet before it came true. I ran as fast as I could, narrowly dodging trees as they whipped past my head at extreme speeds. Nothing else mattered at the moment – not my internal conflict, not the Volturi- the only thing that mattered was Juliet and keeping her away from the photo album.

But, I was too late.

"No!" I yelled as I saw Juliet crumple to the floor, just like the vision. I wasn't able to prevent it; I only rushed to watch it. I ran to her side, gently cradling her in my arms and her face scrunched in pain. Alice managed to get our family to the house, and they entered.

"What's happening?" Esme asked, and Carlisle appeared at my side.

"Help me." I croaked, but he was pulling a blank as to what was happening.

"Let's take her upstairs." He suggested. I lifted her carefully, and I ran her upstairs into her bedroom. The rest of my family crowded into the room, but I didn't bother to shoo them out. All that mattered was Juliet; but something strange was happening. Her face was…almost dissolving. All of her features... disappeared and were replaced with Bella's, like what had been happening for weeks.

"Bella?" Alice asked, in shock. She hadn't seen this coming.

What a twist of fate. The girl, my soul-mate, who I had to leave behind, hadn't moved on. She had found me once again. And I wasn't falling in love with someone new; it was still the same, loving, angelic Bella. She would always hold my heart, no matter what face she wore. I understood now.

"It's Bella!" Emmett crowed as she started to stir. I took a deep breath. I was extremely nervous.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" _Please, be awake. Be okay._ I pleaded silently. Her eyes snapped open, focusing to the new room.

"…Bella?" I was hopeful that we could go back to being normal, but Jasper was sensing very large amounts of hostility and pain rolling of Bella. She sat up, startling Emmett and Carlisle – who had been trying to hold her down – and forcing them to let go.

"You okay?" Emmett asked. _What's wrong with her?_ His thoughts asked. I wasn't sure. She hopped off the bed. I grabbed her wrist before she could get too far.

"Bella, you should sit down," I said, trying to stay calm on the surface. It broke my heart to see her eyes so filled with hatred.

"I don't think I'm going to sit down!" She snapped, pulling her arm roughly out of my grasp. Emmett and Jasper – they were closest to the door – moved to block her path.

"Bella, I know you're _very_ angry and upset, but let's talk about this." Jasper said, trying to keep things calm and under control. The waves of hostility rolling off her were so thick you didn't need Jasper's power to tell she would hurt someone if she didn't get her way.

"I _am_ very angry, Jasper, so you should let me leave before I do something I probably won't regret." Emmett was shocked and hurt.

"Bella…" I didn't know what to say. What had hurt her so much? What happened to her?

"Let. Me. Out." Her threatening voice made Emmett move so he was more in the way. He wasn't going to let her go without a fight, like me.

"Let her go," Carlisle whispered, "She obviously won't talk to use now." Emmett and Jasper shifted so they stood on either side of the door. Bella strode through the door and went downstairs. I followed her, unable to lose her again.

She made it to the backyard before I stopped her. I lightly grabbed her arm and turned her so she faced me. I flinched back slightly when I saw how angry her expression was.

"Why are you leaving Bella?" I asked, the pain evident in my voice.

"Why am I leaving? You…" She trailed off, "_You_ left _me_! I'm merely returning the favour!" If she was till so angry and upset over it, why had she waited until now to address me about it?

"Please. I'm so sorry. Let me explain." I didn't care that she wasn't making any sense, I couldn't let her leave. I'd explain why I left; I'd beg her for forgiveness.

"What's there to explain?!" she demanded, "You left me to find a _distraction_ when I wasn't sufficient enough, and through some cruel twist of fate, I ended up being that distraction!" I flinched. She recalled my excuses with vampire clarity.

"Please Bella, I can't lose you again." I made a last ditch effort to keep her.

"You left. I won't be hurt by you again." She yanked her arm free of my grasp and she ran into the forest. I wanted to follow but Emmett and Carlisle had followed us downstairs and held me back, away from Bella.

"The Volturi will be here soon. It's best if she goes her own way right now, it's safer." Carlisle said. He was right. If I chased after her, and forced her to come back, the Volturi would take her away from me.

"Do you think…" No, they can't… "That Aro knows that Juliet is Bella?" I asked. My family didn't say anything, but their thoughts all reflected shock. "He would have joined hands with Brandon, and he would have seen Bella in his thoughts. And Aro has already seen Bella from ours when we visited three years ago."

"He wouldn't dare try to take her away if he knew." Carlisle said, but his thoughts betrayed his suspicion.

"If he tries to take her away–" Emmett was cut off by Alice.

"They're early."

**A/N: **Uh oh! I hope that made the chapter make more sense. This was my longest post ever. I'm very proud of myself. It is ten whole pages!

Please review! I would absolutely **love **to hit 200! Is that to much to ask? I hope not, because that would be an absolute dream come true!

_**Shameless promoting**_

You guys are so great to me with Waning Moonlight. I am so honoured to be getting this much feedback for my story that started out as a writers block exercise. I really can never thank you guys for all the support you've given me. Now, after saying that, I'm going to be a little bratty.

I'm starting a new story, Notes, and I've been spoiled by you all, so now that it's getting hardly any response from three chapters, I'm a little upset and I start to worry. I would love it, and would love you, if you gave my story a chance. Yes, it is a songfic, but it's not the usual song and why it makes sense. It's a full story that has one song per chapter.

I'm also here to promote my fabulous friends work, JacquieWhitlock. She really is amazing, and I think you would like her stuff if you read it. Her one-shots are hilarious and touching, and 'Requirements' is amazing, and has cameos of me and my friends (not that that would convince you).

Thanks so much to reading this, and thank you _so_ much if you take this into consideration. I really am sorry if I offended anyone by doing this, and I know I've been spoiled by the amazing response I've gotten from this story. Thanks again!

-Maggie


	13. Chapter 12: Catching Up

**A/N: **Happy Canada Day! As a present on Canada's birthday, I give you chapter twelve!

I'm sorry it took so long to write, but I'm very proud to say that this is my longest chapter that is all my writing.

Thank you _so _much for all of the reviews I've gotten! Last chapter was just shy of _thirty _reviews! That is amazing! Thank you all!

I'm also very excited because in ten days the winner of the July eleventh contest from Child-Of-God13 will be announced, and I submitted a one-shot to be judged. Maybe after reading this you might want to go read that and tell me if you see anything wrong…just to warn me before the judges read it. Or you could review it! - wink, wink -

Just so you know, Bella remembers _everything_, not just what I typed out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. If I did, it would contain _way _more angst :p

**Chapter**** 12: Catching Up**

**BPOV**

I didn't think my heart could handle any more heartbreak, but my body had different plans for me. That's what drew me to where I was.

I had run through the forest like a woman on a mission; maybe I was on a mission – to destroy my heart so that it couldn't possibly be put back together.

The rain poured down from the sky as I adjusted the collar on my gray pea coat. I pulled it up, tightened the midnight blue scarf around my neck, and pulled down my gray paper boy style hat to cover my eyes. This was stupid; I was going to be recognized. I took a deep breathe and entered the small rainy town of Forks.

**EPOV**

I spun around, a growl ripping out of my chest. There they were, standing twenty feet away. Aro stood in front, with Brandon and a small redhead named Nicole. I was so wrapped up in Bella that I hadn't even noticed they'd arrived.

"Hello all!" Aro cried happily. Nicole shifted uncomfortably, and Brandon searched for Bella.

"You know." Was all I said. Brandon was looking for _Bella_ not _Juliet_. He knew the difference.

_Damn! He knows Juliet's Bella. Now he'll never let her leave. _Brandon thought. I snarled and stepped forward, sinking into an aggressive stance. Brandon mirrored me. _Bring it on Cullen. _He thought.

"Edward." Carlisle chastised me softly, now is not the time. I caught the end of a vision from Alice's' thoughts.Bella was in Forks.

"Carlisle, I have to go." I whispered. I needed to leave _now_. Every moment she was away felt like someone was stabbing my long dormant heart.

"Where is she Cullen?" Brandon growled, looking for Bella.

"Has she run away?" Aro asked, not bothering to hide how pleased he was. My jaw clenched, and I didn't dare say anything in case I start a war with the vampire royalty.

"She has decided to take some time to think things through." Carlisle said carefully. He was always the more diplomatic one.

"Ah, and where is she now? I would love to have a chat with her." Aro said lightly. He was pleasant on the surface, but his thoughts were twisted with jealousy of us.

"We're not sure at the moment." Esme said, stepping forward and linking arms with Carlisle. Aro tapped Nicole's shoulder and she turned her gaze to me. I didn't realize her intention until it was too late.

"Don't look her in the eyes." I hissed to my family, but she already had me locked in her gaze.

_You're afraid of losing her forever, aren't you? You don't have to spend eternity alone, join us. You never have to lose Bella again. She still has a soul, just like you. She's still the same, I promise. _

The voice was so hypnotic. I wanted to believe it, but I knew – from Nicole's mind – that it was just a trick. She couldn't promise me anything.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, worried by my stillness and my sudden spike of anger.

"Don't look in her eyes. She's trying to promise you whatever you want to get you to join them." I said in disgust. Nicole tried to look hurt and shocked, but she gave up the look and sneered at us.

"You better stay away from Bella, she's mine. I'm taking her back to Volterra." Brandon told me arrogantly. Like he was going to take Bella away from me.

"I _will_ find her first, and she'll forget all about you."

_Don't be so cocky Edward. You know how stubborn she is._ Alice warned. I nodded slightly. Bella wasn't going to do anything because someone got there first.

"We'll see."

"How do you plan on finding her if you don't know where she is?" I taunted, and Brandon stiffened.

"Tell me!" He demanded. When I smirked at him, he tackled me.

"Brandon! We're leaving." Aro said. Brandon leaped off me and glared as he stalked away from us.

"We need to talk." Carlisle said, and we all filed into the kitchen to plan. Rosalie had a blank look in her eyes, but I quickly brushed it off as her not wanting to fight because of Bella. "Where is she Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"She's going back to Forks." Alice said softly.

"Why?" Esme asked at the same time Carlisle said, "Werewolves."

"No!" I yelled. "Those wretched dogs wouldn't _touch_ Bella…Would they?" Carlisle nodded sadly.

"It's their duty. If Bella wanders into La Push territory, they will destroy her."

"I'm going after her." Carlisle nodded.

"That would be best." I didn't notice that Rosalie had left the room, until I heard the faint thoughts in her head. _Brandon will go after Bella, he'll take her to Volterra and then Aro will keep his promise._ I tore out of the room, and found Rosalie outside, closing her cell phone.

"What did you do?" I demanded. She looked fearful.

"I'm sorry Edward! She promised me! She said that if I told them where Bella was, they'd make it so I could have children! Emmett and I could have _children_! Like _normal_ people!" She collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. "She lied!"

The rest of my family came out of the house, and Emmett immediately moved to comfort Rose.

"What the hell did you do Edward?" He was accusing _me_!

"_Your _wife called Aro to tell him where Bella is!" I spat. He shook his head.

"No, Rosie wouldn't do that." But there was doubt in his eyes.

"She did. I have to leave. Now."

We exchanged quick good-byes and I took off through the woods. Luckily Washington wasn't to far from where we were situated, so I didn't need to buy a plan ticket, or take a car. I ran as fast as I could through the forest, praying I got to Bella before Brandon did.

**BPOV**

When you enter the town you grew up in, then forgot about, and then remember again, it's hard to decide where to go first. I was faced with this dilemma when I entered Forks for the first time in ten years. Do I go to my old house? The school? The graveyard? The police station? The place I where I had once worked? Yes, it was a hard decision. I decided to get the worst out of the way.

I glided silently through the rows of marble, looking for my tombstone. I must have one; after all, I am dead. There was no rhyme or reason to the Forks cemetery, so I wandered through the isles, looking for 'Swan'.

"Excuse me! Miss!" A voice called behind me. I stopped in front of a nameless grave and turned to face the voice. It was an older man, probably the undertaker. He was hobbling after me some ten rows back.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently. I had a twisted desire to see my own grave. He had finally caught up to me.

"I'll be locking up the gates in ten minutes ma'am. Best to conclude your business and be leavin'." He panted.

"Well, maybe you could help me. I'm looking for 'Swan'." I asked. He nodded and started to walk, motioning me to follow.

"'Course I know the Swan plot. Such a tragedy, that was. Real shame." The man rambled. I tuned him out, observing the graves as we passed them. Luckily, I saw him stop and managed to stop before I walked into him. "Here we are. The Swans." I took a double-take when he said the name in plural. Was one of my grandmothers buried here? I looked down and there it was.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Sept 13, 1987 – Nov 15, 2006_

_Beloved daughter and friend_

It was simple and plain. If I hadn't been looking for it, I wouldn't have noticed it. Somehow it fit me perfectly.

"Yep, such a shame when Isabella disappeared. Gone, without a trace. Of course, Sam Uley insisted that there was no way she could have survived in the forest, if she got lost, so Charlie got a plot for her, even though there's no body down there."

"Was he heartbroken?" I whispered. The man nodded wholeheartedly.

"Yes, he sure was. Every spare moment he got he went out into the forest, looking for Isabella. He wasted away to nothing." I noticed something chilling in the way the man spoke of my father.

"You…speak of him in the past tense. Where is Charlie now?" I asked, dreading the answer. _Oh God, please don't let him be –_

"He's right there." The man pointed, and I turned my head slightly and screamed. There he was alright.

_Charles Geoffrey Swan_

_Oct 11, 1964 – Feb 18, 2008_

_Caring father and dedicated police chief_

_He will be sorely missed_

I was on the ground, kneeling in front of his tombstone, holding onto it for dear life. He was gone!

"Oh, I guess you never heard about him." I just sobbed. My eyesight became clouded as the unshedable tears of a vampire flooded my eyes. He awkwardly patted my back. "There, there." I shrugged my shoulders to get him off me, and he stood behind me, his uncomfortableness rolling off him in waves.

"You can go." I chocked, and he gladly took the out.

"Remember, uh, ten minutes." He reminded me, still clearly uncomfortable. I didn't care if they locked me in here, I couldn't leave my father. He was gone. In the ground. Dead. Just like I should be. I wasn't sure if my heart could handle being broken anymore.

As it turns out, they did lock me in. I couldn't care less, and told the man that when he came back to me in ten minutes, telling me he was going to lock up. I sat there all night, sobbing for my lost father, and the fact that I couldn't have grieved for him sooner, and that it was _my _fault that he had died.

-x-o-x-

I left the cemetery as soon as the gates were opened the next day. I couldn't spend another minute in the lifeless place, blaming myself for Charlie's death.

But where was I going to go next? The empty house? Or even worse, my childhood house filled with another family. I decided that that would be my next stop. Maybe I could pick up some of my old stuff. I ran through the forest of Forks. I never realized how much I had missed it; the lush green of the ancient trees, the smell of the rain on the leaves and bark.

I slowed as the tress thinned, revealing the house I grew up in. I sighed as I took it in. It seemed lifeless, and as I crossed the backyard I saw that my ancient Chevy still sat in the driveway. The house was still empty! My heart soared at the thought. I leaped gracefully up the front steps and found the spare key still sitting in its hiding place. I remembered the last time I was at the front steps, the day my life was taken.

I shook my head as if to dissipate the memories clouding my mind. I slid the key into the lock and it turned smoothly, just like it always had. The door swung open in a puff of dust. Obviously it's been vacant for a while. I moved silently through the hallway and flicked on the fluorescent lights. The kitchen appeared before me. The cabinets were still the same sunshine yellow and there was still no dishwasher.

Walking through the house I saw that _nothing_ had changed. The furniture was still in the exact same place, the walls the same colour. I went through the whole house and finally stopped as the closed door of my old room. I took a deep breath to prepare myself and entered.

It was the _same_. The window still open, the same sweater on the floor where I had left it on my last day as a human. I went over to the closet – ignoring the squeaky floor board – and opened the door. Nothing had been touched or moved. I pulled the filled garbage bag out of the closet and dumped it out. Broken CD's, ripped books and a sickly car stereo came tumbling out. I sighed, remembering the day I had done this. I hadn't done it out of a blinding rage, taking my frustration out on the things I loved. No, this was done in sadness. I had silently mourned these things as I had destroyed them.

I swept the broken things back into the bag and shoved it back where it came from. I went to close the window, stepping on the creaking floorboard once again. It was hideously annoying.

I crouched down beside the offending piece of wood and studied it silently. I slowly reached down and felt the edges of it. To my surprise it lifted easily. Driven by an overwhelming curiosity, I reached inside the dark hole and pulled out what was inside. The items were obscured by a thick blanket of dust, but I knew what they were in a non-existent heartbeat. My birthday presents! The expired plane tickets and Edward's CD!

Like a woman possessed, I grabbed the CD and went to the kitchen where an old CD player sat on the counter. I turned it on and was pleasantly surprised when it flickered to life. I put Edward's present in, turned the volume on full and pressed play, not caring if anyone else heard.

Esme's favourite filled the house as I sank to the floor, pulling my knees to my chest and hugging them to me.

I sat there and listened to the CD twice. What would I do now? Florida was out – too sunny – so I had no relatives, and everyone thought I was dead, so I couldn't walk the streets.

I turned the stereo off as I stood up. I stayed still for several minutes in the complete silence. It was interrupted by knocking. _Crap!_ I thought. I had been too loud! But…it couldn't be a human. I couldn't smell their blood pulsing through their heart. I smelt…

"Bella?" He called. He opened the door when I didn't answer and entered the kitchen, looking at me cautiously.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" I asked. He started to explain.

**A/N: **I know! I'm sorry! But who do you think it is? Is it Brandon or Edward?

Please review! I would absolutely **love **it if I reached two hundred reviews! That would be beyond amazing!

Please review!

Also, maybe you should read my two-shot, Perfect Family. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself, and watch for the companion to this story called Out with the Cullen's. It's going to be a series of one-shots based on when the Cullen's took Bella out to test her immunity to humans. And I have an all human in the works! It won't be posted until I finish this story of Notes, but I think it's going to be great. I promise to make it as non-cliché as possible!

Anyways, please review!

Thanks!

-Maggie


	14. Chapter 13: Time Is Running Out

**A/N: **I'm so sorry! This chapter was really hard to write because I couldn't decide who 'he' was going to be! I think this chapter shows how much I listen and consider your opinions, because I hadn't even considered the option I went with before you guys reviewed. I'm so sad, there's a maximum of two more chapters left, and then Waning Moonlight is officially completed! I'm going to miss you guys so much! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!

Just so you know, Jacob Black and Bella never became close friends like in New Moon. Their relationship is what it ended at in Twilight.

**Posted: **July 11, 2008 - 3:10 pm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, or Time Is Running Out by Muse. I just used the song's title for the chapter's name.

**Chapter 13: Time Is Running Out**

**BPOV**

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" I asked. He looked taken aback. What did he expect? He interrupted my mourning.

"I…what the hell happened to you?" He asked, "I remember when you were happy, and _human_." His tone felt like a slap in the face.

"What happened? What do you think happened? And why do you reek?" I smelt so strongly like wet dog that I had to cut off my breathing and hold in a gag.

"Well…I don't know how to explain it."

"And how did you know I'm not human anymore?" I questioned. He was visibly quivering. Were my questions bothering him?

"I really need to explain, but I don't want to attack you." He said, taking deep breaths.

"Why? Is it one of those 'If I tell you, I'll have to kill you' deals?" I asked sarcastically and he looked at me in aggravation.

"No, because I don't know how long a werewolf can last in the same room with a vampire before attacking." He said simply and my head whipped around looking for a werewolf. I didn't see any half man, half wolf things in the kitchen.

"Where's the werewolf? And don't they only come out during a full moon?" I joked. He had fooled me into thinking there was danger in the room. His arms still twitched.

"That's like asking why you're out during the day time and where your coffin is." It took me a couple more seconds to connect the dots.

"Jacob…you're…the…_werewolf_?" I struggled to get the question out and he nodded, giving me a 'duh' look. "How? When did this happen? Were you bit too?" He rolled his eyes and sat down across from me on the linoleum floor.

"I guess I should start with the legend of the Cold One…" And he told me everything; the legends, the facts, what happened to me when I was bit. Everything.

"So…why are you here?" I asked. If the werewolves and the vampires were as against each other as Jake had said, then should we be fighting right now?

"I'm here as pack representative. Sam didn't want to hurt you ten years ago, and he doesn't want to hurt you now."

"How many are in your pack? You never told me." He winced, looking deep in thought.

"Sam didn't want me to tell you. There were three more members added when you were bitten, well, after. There are six of us, and luckily that's all there will be." Hmm, they must have stopped transforming when the Cullen's left.

"So, what do you want?" He frowned.

"Sam wants you out; he doesn't want any vampires in Forks. He let you live when you were bitten in hopes that you'd leave Forks alone."

"But I can't leave! Charlie _died_! I should be able to stay and mourn!" I shouted, rapidly becoming hysterical. Jacob tried to shush me.

"It's going to be okay Bella." He added in a murmur, "God, I still can't believe you're one of _them_." Once again it felt like a slap in the face, but I didn't get to say anything, he was already gone and out the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" I asked the air where he used to be. _Great, hostile wolves out to get me, and I'm unwelcome everywhere!_ I thought bitterly. I waited in silence, wondering if Jacob was coming back, when I heard a howl outside. I stood up into a crouch, waiting for an attack, when Sam Uley came through the front door.

"Bella," He said, nodding his head. His voice and face were empty of emotions. It was a chilling effect.

"Sam," I waited for him to say something. I straighten, so I was standing tall.

"You will have to leave Forks soon. We can't risk having a vampire within the town." He told me, and my anger rose to a violent level.

"Why can't I stay and mourn my father?! I'm off humans! I only hunt animals now!" I said, not quite shouting. His face didn't express anything besides a calm patience. It was unnerving.

"You can stay for 48 hours, but we will be watching you, and one aggressive move towards a human, and we will attack." It wasn't a threat, but a promise. It sent a chill down my spine, but I quickly agreed.

"Fine. But please don't bother me. I want to grieve in peace." I snapped, and he nodded, my anger not fazing him at all.

"Fine," He agreed, turning to leave. I slid down and returned to my earlier position, except the music stayed off. I could hear Sam talking outside.

"Let me see her!" Someone growled. Was that Jake?

"She has requested that we leave her alone, and survey from afar. I've agreed." Jacob started on an impressive cursing rant. "You are to stay away from her." He said, and finality rang in his words. Jake must have noticed as well, because he's curses cut off and silence surrounded the house. Alone. I was finally alone. That's what I had wanted, was it not? I rested my forehead on my knees and silent sobs ripped through my body.

Where could I go now? The wolves had permitted me 48 hours in Forks. Two whole days to wallow in self-guilt. But where could I go to do that? The graveyard? I couldn't go back there, and I certainly couldn't stay in the house, not while it stunk and the pain was so fresh. I sighed, standing up. Suddenly a new destination came to mind. Yes, if I was going to punish myself, it would be the perfect place to go.

I took off like a bullet, eager to get there. I wondered if my memories had done it justice. I thanked the Gods silently that it was a night as I descended down the porch steps. I turned to run through the trees, but I turned towards the street and my old Chevy. It was night and I only had two days to rememorize the town I held so close to my heart. I walked shakily towards the beat up red Chevy. How old is it now? It couldn't be able to run now. Even if Rosalie got her hands on it, it should be stuck in the driveway permanently. I tried to reason with myself, but when I came to the driver's seat door, I pulled on the handle and delighted when I found it unlock. _Of course it's unlocked, who would bother to steal it? _I reasoned. I slid into the driver's seat, smiling how it was like nothing changed. I could imagine myself as a human, getting into the seat to drive to school, or to Edward's house, or work. I would be happy, naturally.

I sat in the truck, musing where the keys would be. Somewhere in the house, perhaps? My hands drifted towards the glove box and I pulled it open to reveal the keys to the truck. _Charlie must have put them in here when I died_, I thought. I pulled the keys out of the glove box and shoved them into the ignition. _It probably won't run,_ I tried to tell myself so I wouldn't be disappointed when it didn't work. I turned the keys and the engine roared to life. My elation was astounding; I had missed this truck so much – when I had remembered it.

I carefully backed up, hoping that the neighbours wouldn't be woken up with the trucks loud engine. I crawled through the streets – after experiencing a vampire's need for speed, this truck was a snail. I finally understood why Edward was so impatient with it.

My mind was volleying between two places that would be equally painful. I weighted them as I drove through the town. If someone woke up and saw me, they would think the town was haunted – the ghost of a murdered teen driving through the town in her ancient should be extinct Chevy. Yep, that's what nightmares were made of.

As I exited the town I made up my mind. I needed total heartbreak before I was shunned from the city permanently. _I've become such a masochist, _I thought as I drove past the Cullen's house, effectively taking it out of my options. I willed the truck to move faster than fifty five miles an hour; I needed to spend as much time as possible in my intended destination. _Come on! _I yelled mentally, cursing the old truck, Charlie for buying it, and Billy for selling it. I finally reached as far as I could go in a vehicle and I gladly hopped out of the rusty truck and started to run full speed to my intended destination. I didn't even notice the werewolf that had to be close by. All I cared about was the place; the meadow.

As a human I remember the hike being hours long. Running as a vampire got me there within seconds. The meadow was still as beautiful as I remembered it, even thought it was now autumn.

I twirled around slowly in the middle of the natural circle, letting the onslaught of memories wash over me. This was the place where Edward had told me he loved me. We had shared our first kiss, and I had learned the boundaries that had kept us apart. I fell back, propping myself up with my elbows and gazed up at the stars. I enjoyed the moment of painful serenity, at the moment there was just me, the stars, and my memories of a lost love. This had to be the perfect way to spend my last stint in Forks.

**EPOV**

I ran full speed through the trees, dodging them when they got in my way. I was completely in the wilderness, I couldn't hear anyone else. I was alone in my mind, but I couldn't care less. Bella was in Forks, with filthy _werewolves_ and Brandon couldn't get to her first! But I had the upper hand, I knew Forks and he didn't. I knew the real Bella, and he didn't. He might have gotten a head start, but I clearly had the upper hand.

I sped up and finally the chatter of other minds filled my head. Worries of rebellious teenagers, taxes and grades filled my mind and I smiled. I was within hearing distance of Forks. I was close.

I could see the town now, rising up through the darkness. _Where would Bella go?_ I asked myself. She would go home, I thought, so I headed towards the house I had snuck into countless times to watch my angel sleep.

I approached the silent house and was greeted by the stench of werewolf. They had intercepted Bella, because I could still faintly smell her.

_What is her doing here?_

_Let's get him! We can't have another vampire in Forks._

The voices were connected, answering each other silently. Werewolves.

"Where is Bella?" I demanded, and they approached in human form wearing tattered sweatpants. As soon as I asked, their thoughts answered for them.

"She is spending her remaining time in Forks as she wishes." Sam, the leader informed me in a calm, detached voice.

"Who is _guarding_ her?" Once again their thoughts answered for them.

"Why should we tell you, leech?" The angry one, Paul, shouted.

"I need to find her." I itched to run, knowing roughly where Jacob – Bella's guard – was from what I heard while they were wolves. She was heading to our meadow.

"Why should we _let_ you?" Paul asked, menace lacing his question.

"_Let _me? We have an agreement, dog. I can be in Forks as long as I don't bite a human, and I haven't." I spat back. They seemed to know that I was speaking the truth – did they know who did turn Bella?

"Well, we're not going to tell you where she is!" Paul retaliated pathetically. I smirked.

"You already have." And then I was running. I heard a snarl, one of them – probably Paul – had lost control and transformed. _Stupid dogs,_ I cursed. They couldn't control their temper and could hurt humans as badly as we could, yet they were the self appointed protectors and we were the villains.

I ran through the town, the night providing the perfect cover. Small towns usually had an early curfew, and Forks didn't disappoint. All of the house's lights were off, the stores shut down. The meadow wasn't too far away, especially when you could run the whole way. The problem was when I caught Brandon's thoughts some three miles away.

_Where could she be? How can there be so many hiding places in such a small town?! I know! Aro told me where she used to live! Emotional girls must like familiarity! _He thought, proud of himself for coming to a place.

_Damn!_ Aro must have told him everything he got when we joined hands three years ago when Carlisle made us visit. But I couldn't help but be smug; he was going to her house, where unhappy werewolves were. I wondered how they would react to a frantic vampire with red eyes, and I couldn't help but laugh quietly. He was dead meat.

I reached the end of the road and was surprised to find Bella's old truck sitting there. She must have driven it here. My heart filled with grief; she was obviously in a tremendous amount of pain.

I ran through the familiar trees, remembering the countless times I had come here to escape my family's thoughts.

I stopped abruptly at the edge of the clearing to see Bella lying down in the middle of the meadow, propping herself up by her elbows with her head back, stargazing. She was so beautiful! She turned her head slowly and her eyes fell onto me. They were filed with an accepting calm.

"Why are you here Edward?" She asked, "Do you need another distraction?" He voice was weary. My heart went to her.

"No Bella, never," I took a step forward, "I need to explain everything to you. I need to tell you why I left."

"You already have Edward. You got bored. I understand."

"No Bella, you don't," I took another step forward, "That was a lie. I left because of what happened at your birthday party. It was too dangerous for you to be around seven vampires. You could have died that day, and I realized that I wasn't right for you. I fed you those lies so you would let me go." She turned her head so she could watch the stars again.

"No, you told me those things because I wanted you forever and you didn't want me. That's why you didn't like me talking about it, why you saved me from James' venom, and why you told me those things. You didn't want me." She said it calmly. Her voice held no emotion, making me think that she didn't care anymore.

"No, that's not it! I was afraid for your soul. I was afraid that if I changed you I would be taking your soul, since by all accounts, vampires are soulless creatures damned for eternity. I didn't want that for you, you deserve _so_ much better than that." I spoke softly, mimicking her tone. She sighed loudly and I dared to take another step forward, bringing me closer to her.

"Edward, I always thought you had a soul. Your family is so kind, all of you are, how could you not have a soul?" She was silent for several seconds and then added, "Do you think I don't have a soul?" She had me trapped, what could I say?

"I hope you do. I can't imagine you not having one."

"Exactly. That's how I felt about you. And even if you didn't, and even if I would have been losing my soul to be with you, that's a chance I was willing to take. You killed me when you left, metaphorically and literally. My heart was shattered, and then Victoria finished me off when there was no one to protect me." I growled.

"Victoria? She did this?" Bella nodded and my anger swelled until it consumed me. "Why?"

"She said something about 'mate for mate'. She thought killing me would be the reciprocal of you killing James." It _was_ my fault. I _had _killed Bella!

"Where is she?" I asked angrily. I wanted to rip that _thing_ piece to piece!

"The wolves got her. That's how come I'm not dead; they stopped her. Sam didn't want to kill me, even though I was turning, so he took me into the absolute wilderness, hoping that I wouldn't find my way to people." My anger fizzled out and was replaced with disappointment. I wanted to be the one to kill her.

"I'm glad she's gone. I'm so sorry Bella. I thought you were safe when we left! I even tried to track her when we moved. I couldn't stay with my family – I was in too much pain – so I hunted her, hoping to eliminate her before she could hurt anyone else." She stiffened, and I wondered if I had hit a nerve.

"You were…_hunting_ Victoria?" She hissed, confirming that I had hit a nerve.

"Of course. I wasn't sure if she was going to be a threat to you or not, so I moved to eliminate her." I groaned, "I was in South America and she must have been here!" I could see Bella's eyebrows quirk up.

"South America?" She asked in disbelief, and I couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

"I'm obviously a terrible tracker. I'm nowhere near the caliber of James or Demetri."

"You could have easily kept me safe if you had stayed with me. You didn't _have_ to leave, which is why I don't believe you. And pain? _You_ were in pain? At least _you _knew that I still cared about you! I was so sure I was some defect or something. And at least _you_ knew where I was! You could have been anywhere! With anyone! How was I to know that you weren't with some female vampire, who could be with you in ways I had no chance at!" Her voice was rising in volume until she was yelling, and she stood up to stare me down.

"I thought it was the best thing Bella, I swear. And I never found a _distraction_. They were just lies." I whispered.

"How can I be sure? How can I trust you again?" She whispered back, and it broke my heart. How could I expect her to trust me again?

"I don't know Bella. All I can tell you is that I love you, and I want nothing but to spend eternity with you. I can't live without you again." Bella looked down, her forehead creased and a frown pulling her beautiful lips down.

"I…" She sighed, "Feel the same way. But I'm still not sure if I can trust you. How do I know that it won't happen again? That something will happen and you decided that my decision can't be trusted. You can't make my decisions for me, Edward."

"I know, I understand Bella, believe me, I do. Please, give me another chance." She looked me in the eyes.

"I'm not sure how long it's going to take to trust you again, _if _I can again." She warned. I nodded slowly, completely understanding. If it had been reversed I'm sure I would feel the same way. Bella gave me a small smile, softening her face. "I missed you." She whispered and I moved forward to close the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly to me, not wanting any space between us. For the moment, everything was right.

**APOV (Alice)**

I bounced in my seat in anticipation. Edward was going after Bella, I could see it. I watched him run through the forest and reach Forks. I saw his decision to go to Bella's house, but then it disappeared. I couldn't find him. I skimmed further ahead and saw him running again, towards their meadow this time. I watched again as he ran through the trees and then he disappeared, _again_! What was going on? My sight had never failed me before.

"Something's wrong." I announced to my family. We were all in the kitchen, lounging around waiting for some kind of news.

"Like what?" Carlisle asked. Jasper moved to massage my shoulders, feeling how panicked I was getting. He started to ease the panic from me, replacing it with a tranquil feeling.

"I can't _see_ him. I can see him arriving in Forks, and going to Bella's house, but then his future disappears. And then if I go further ahead, I can see his going to their meadow, but when he gets there he disappears again. I can't figure it out!" I cried exasperatedly, throwing my hands up in the air. I hated to feel blind, it was unnatural for me.

"Can you see anyone else or is it just Edward?" Carlisle asked, and I started to look for someone else in Forks. I found Brandon and watched his future; he was running through Forks – he had beaten Edward there – but he couldn't figure out where Bella was. He decided to go to her house and he disappeared.

"Brandon got there before Edward, but he's going to waste time looking in the wrong places. He's going to go to Bella's house, where he disappears." I started to look for someone else, settling on Aro since I knew he would be close. What I saw was disturbing. "Aro's going to Forks!" I exclaimed. Without a second question my family was up and moving. We couldn't let Edward be in Forks with so many opposing figures.

"Do you think it's the werewolves that are causing you to be blind?" Jasper suggested as we headed towards the door.

"Maybe. I've never been around them, so I can't be sure, but if Edward confronts werewolves it can't be good."

"But you saw him leave Bella's house unscathed." Jasper pointed out.

"But then he disappears again." We both frowned. We all ran through the surrounding forest towards Forks. _Hold on Edward, we're coming._ I thought. I wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of my family's happy ending.

**A/N: **Did you like it? I promised myself I wouldn't do Alice's pov again, and there it is. Again. Was it worth the wait?

Please, go vote in my pole! Notes is finished, there might be another chapter, I'm not sure, and this story is done in two chapters! My pole is asking what you guys want to read next, if you want to keep reading my stuff, which I hope you do!

Please vote & review! Thanks!

-Maggie


	15. Chapter 14: Happily Ever After?

**A/N: **I know! It's been a long time. I'm really sorry, but I got wrapped up in another story and then my all human is soo addictive!

Just to let you know, I'll be changing my pen name soon. I will no longer be StephenieMeyerWannabe. I'll be…something else :D

Enjoy the chapter! There's only an epilogue and a little bonus and then that's it. Two more chapters. Weird, right?

**Posted: **August 4, 2008 - 12:24 PM

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. -cries-

**Chapter 14: Happily Ever After?**

**BPOV**

Edward and I were sitting on the ground; I was tucked under his arm with his chin resting on the top of my head.I still loved him, even though I wouldn't admit it out loud, I couldn't actually say the words 'I love you'. What if he left again? Sure, he had seemed sincere, but what if something happened, what if I said something that made him leave again. I shouldn't have to live my life censoring myself so I could keep the one person who mattered to me the most.

Edward stiffened around me. Had he somehow heard what I was thinking? He stood, pulling me up with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist protectively.

"What's happening?" I asked him. Obviously he was reacting to a threat he heard.

"My family's back in Forks." He said, surveying the surrounding woods with narrowed eyes. I sighed in relief. His family wasn't that big of a deal. Maybe he was worried about how I would react to them.

"Oh, is that all? That's fine." I said, trying to sooth his worries. He shook his head.

"They're not the problem. They're following the Volturi, who decided to visit." He said, sounding positively lethal. I shuddered. What could the Volturi want in Forks? Suddenly, I remembered. Brandon had said the Volturi would want me if they found out my power, and Brandon had gone to them. Had he told them about me?

"Are they here for me?" I whispered and he clenched his jaw.

"Yes."

Just then there was a very loud growl and a huge wolf backed into the natural clearing. Walking forward, looking the wolf down, was Brandon. My anger erupted inside me. Brandon had brought the Volturi to me, to take to Italy where I would be separated from my family. I opened my mouth to tell Brandon of, but he looked at Edward and me and swore.

"You beat me!" He said, looking extremely annoyed. Edward's body moved slightly in a silent chuckle. Brandon looked at me, his vivid red eyes imploring me to let him speak. I gave him a curt nod and he moved forward, past the wolf.

"Sam gave him instructions not to interfere." Edward whispered to me as I looked curiously at the docile werewolf.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I betrayed your trust, but we can get away. We can take you to Italy! You'll be safe there from the Cullen's. I promise." Brandon said, moving closer and stretching out his hand. I looked at his extended hand. All I had to do was take it, and I would be away from it all. But that's not what I wanted. If Brandon had gotten here first, if he had comforted me about Charlie's death and fed me lies about Edward, I would have taken his hand in a human heartbeat. But that wasn't the case.

"Sorry Brandon, but I can't." I told him and Edward tightened his hold on me in a bought of possessiveness. Brandon looked livid.

"How can you stay with him?!" He shouted, "He left you! He doesn't care about you! I _do_! I found you in the wilderness and helped you! I'm the one who helped you for the past _nine_ years!"

"Yes, you did do all of that Brandon." I said quietly, "but you also left. You left me with the Cullen's, who you considered hostile. You told our enemy where I was and what I could do. And now, you're trying your hardest to undermine my happiness." Brandon sighed impatiently.

"I was just doing that to protect you from _them_." He explained. I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter. I'm staying." He pursed his lips.

"Well, that's too bad. The Volturi aren't going to take _no_ for an answer Bella. They want you, and they will do _anything_ to get you." He said, eyeing Edward. "Maybe even hurt your family in the process."

"We'll fight them then." Edward said. "We aren't giving Bella up so easily." I didn't like being treated like property or something, but I couldn't speak up. Images of the Cullen's dying at the hands of large scary vampires flashed through my mind. Brandon was going to retaliate, but Edward stiffened and cursed under his breath.

"What?" I asked. Edward glared at Brandon.

"The Volturi are within my hearing range. They're coming to _collect_ you." I shuddered. This was _not _good.

"What about your family?" He shook his head.

"If they're coming they're not close enough."

"How many are coming?" He paused for a moment and then appeared shocked.

"Only _two_?" He asked Brandon incredulously. "You didn't bring Felix or Jane or Alec?" Brandon shook his head, bewildered.

"Aro said there only had to be three."

"_Who_?" I pressed.

"Aro and _Nicole._" He hissed her name.

"Who is she?" I asked. I recognized Aro's name from when Brandon painted them as the evil people we had to avoid at all costs.

"She can look into your eyes and see your worst fears and your greatest wants. Somehow she uses that and transmits a voice into your head that bribes you with your wants and pokes you with your fears to do what she wants." Wow, sounds scary.

"Will it work on me?" I asked. Edward shook his head.

"I don't know. It worked on Rosalie and him," Edward nodded his head towards Brandon. "And it almost worked on me." I raised an eyebrow.

"And what was your fear?" Edward opened his mouth to answer, but a loud crashing sound came through the trees. I snapped my head up, trying to pinpoint where the noise came from. Edward smiled.

"Emmett attacked Nicole."

"So, they're close?" Edward nodded.

"Very."

"They'll stop you!" Brandon proclaimed arrogantly.

"You're outnumbered eight to three!" I said and he looked a little taken aback.

"That was a lie, we actually brought everyone."

"Lie." Edward said, knowing from Brandon's thoughts that he was, in fact, lying.

"Edward!" Someone yelled from the trees. Edward's head snapped up, his face displaying panic.

"What?" I whispered. Edward cursed under his breath.

"Nicole did her little trick and now Emmett's helping her." He cursed again. "I have to go love. Are you going to be okay?" I nodded and in seconds he was gone, running through the trees to help his family help Emmett. Brandon started to move towards me and I saw the smirk he wore on his face.

"What?" I spat as him. His smirk grew more pronounced.

"That's just the beginning. I wonder what will happen when Jasper falls next. That would be such a shame, wouldn't it? The two best fighters in the family out. Just like that. And they'd be helping the opposition."

"They'll be fine. Jasper wouldn't let that happen. _Alice_ wouldn't let that happen."

"They won't be able to stop it. It'll happen before they even know what's happening. But you can stop it." I swallowed hard. What if someone got hurt in the fight? What if Emmett or Jasper or _Edward_ got hurt? It would be _my_ fault. Brandon seemed to sense the doubt that he had injected into my system.

"What…how could _I _stop it?" I asked, trying to sound doubtful of his possible information. He took a couple steps forward so that there was practically no space between us.

"You could come with us. Aro would call Nicole off, we would all leave and the Cullen's would be perfectly fine." Could I trust him? Could I leave Edward again? It seemed like to hard of a choice. I narrowed it down to two options to choose from.

1. Could I live my existence without the Cullen's, but knowing they're okay.

Or

2. Could I live with the surviving Cullen's, possibly with Edward. Knowing forever that it's my fault some of them weren't with us.

Option one seemed like my only option. How could I live forever knowing that I had killed the Cullen's? It was impossible.

"So?" Brandon asked. I wished he would wipe that damn smirk off his face.

"Fine." I whispered in defeat. I felt tears stinging my eyes. The tears of a lost family that could never be shed. I could have laughed, we had gone full circle. It started with Edward leaving and it ended with me leaving. How fitting. How…poetic.

"Come on." He said gently, taking my hand and pulling me towards where Edward had disappeared. He ran through the trees until we hit another clearing and the scene was terrifying.

Emmett was snarling at his family. He stood in front of Aro and Nicole, acting like their personal shield. Jasper was closing in, trying to maneuver around him to get to Nicole. Rosalie was launching herself towards Aro, but every time she moved, Emmett would be in front of her and then when Jasper made a move Emmett would appear in front of him. Alice stood motionless, probably seeing a vision. Edward was motionless beside her, taking it in with her.

"Now!" Alice yelled and all the Cullen's launched themselves at Emmett, who snarled and managed to get his mouth on Carlisle.

"No!" I cried. Nicole had entered the fray, pulling Jasper out of the pile and locking him into her stare. I rushed down, freeing myself from Brandon's grip and ploughed into Nicole, the bringer of nightmares. But it was too late. She had already worked her magic on Jasper.

He turned on me and wrenched me back, removing me before I could rip Nicole's red head of her body. In a surreal moment I realized that my two biggest female vampire opponents – Victoria and Nicole – had one thing in common. Red hair.

I didn't have time to speculate that because I was confronted by a very angry Jasper.

_Not good._

"Come on Jasper, don't you remember me?" I begged, backing away from him and Nicole. Over his shoulder I could see Emmett struggling with his family. I wanted to call for help, but I didn't want a Cullen to have to deal with Jasper. Maybe I could take him on myself, right? Jasper nodded his head, responding to his question.

"I remember you Bella. You tore my family apart." He growled and I felt my eyes go wide. _This_ is what Nicole could do to people? I cursed mentally at the stupid redhead.

"We bonded Jasper! Remember? You took me to a play! Remember? Macbeth!" This time he didn't respond verbally. He launched himself at me, and I bit back a scream as he hurtled towards me.

But he never made contact.

I dared to open my eyes – which had shut when he came flying towards me. I saw Jasper and Emmett sprawled out several feet away.

"We threw Emmett." Edward said. I didn't have time to feel relieved because the Emmett and Jasper hopped back up.

"No!" Alice shrieked and I turned in time to see Nicole lung at Esme. Rosalie – who was closest – tried to shield her mother figure, but it was useless. Nicole had her eyes locked on Esme.

Seconds later Esme was one of them. I tallied the two sides. They had six, we had five. Edward seemed to notice this too, and he cursed under his breath.

"Esme." Carlisle moaned. He looked heartbroken, and Alice and Rosalie didn't look much better. I _was_ tearing the family apart with my presence. Maybe I _should_ leave with Brandon and remove myself from their lives. I watched in horror as Edward leapt at Jasper. Emmett attacked Alice while Esme tried to pry Edward from Jasper. Nicole was advancing on Rosalie and Brandon was coming for me. Carlisle looked torn; how could he attack the love of his life, but how could he leave his family unprotected. Aro was sitting back, making the fight temporarily even.

"You could make this all better Bella." Brandon said while he advanced. I watched as Carlisle – with a pained look on his face – pulled Esme off of Edward. As he did that she turned on him, coming dangerously close to ripping his head off. It broke my heart to see them fighting against each other.

"Back off Brandon, I have to go help them." I growled. He smirked and I desired to rip his face off, taking that smirk with it. I lunged at him, my hands shaped like claws as I attacked him. He seemed shocked; I guess he didn't expect me to actually attack.

I made contact with his chest and I tore into it, trying to do as much damage as possible before he managed to stop me.

I had made deep rivets in his chest, arms, neck and face before he managed to secure my hands in his. I struggled of course, but it proved useless.

"Bella," He said softly. "We don't have to hurt anyone. I just…I just want you. I want you to want me like I want you." I stopped struggling. All of this because he loved me. My family dying because Brandon loved me. Would it really hurt to leave with Brandon? Maybe at first, but it _might_ get better. My family would be left in one piece and Brandon would get what he wanted.

Why did I want to help Brandon? He ratted me out to the Volturi. But I couldn't help it. My mind kept going back to the man who helped me when I thought I was totally alone. I had stuck with Brandon until I found what I was looking for and then I had dropped him like a ton of bricks. I felt terrible. Worse than terrible. I bowed my head, the crushing weight of guilt threatening to suck me into the ground.

"God Brandon, I am _so_ sorry. I never realized what I did to you." I whispered. He had been my best friend and I had left him for people I didn't know. Brandon looked puzzled.

"…You're sorry? I thought I was the one who should be sorry." He said. I guess he wasn't expecting an apology.

"I ditched you when I found what I had been looking for. I never even realized…"

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell. I looked over Brandon's shoulder to see Edward and Esme circling each other slowly. Edward seemed hesitant to attack, but Esme looked ready as soon as she found her opening. Carlisle was trying to take down Jasper while large Emmett tried to attack small Alice. I couldn't find Rosalie or Nicole and that scared me.

"Brandon." I groaned. I longed to be in the fight – to help my family take down the enemy. But what if I didn't want to hurt someone on the opposing side?

"Bella, come with me and this all goes away." He said quickly. I saw Esme lunge at Edward. I felt tears well up into my eyes.

"Please don't make me chose." I whispered, trying to blink back the tears that would never fall. "Stay with us. Why can't you do that?"

"It's my deal or no deal. I'm sorry Bella." My shoulder slumped as Emmett tricked Alice, managing to get a hold on her. Jasper had Carlisle's arms behind his back and Esme was about to pull one of Edward's legs off. There was no way I could help them now. The only thing I could do was to leave and save them.

"Okay." I whispered. Brandon smiled a thousand watt smile and turned towards Aro.

"Okay!" He exclaimed, giving Aro a thumbs up, releasing one of my hands. He intertwined our fingers on the other hand. It was a familiar action, but it wasn't the hand I wanted, the person I craved. I would never get that person again.

Suddenly Esme, Emmett and Jasper froze. They shook their heads at let go their prisoners. Edward jumped up and started to walk towards us, but I held up my free hand to stop him. He looked confused.

"It's over, isn't it?" He asked, looking back at his once possessed family. When he looked back at me, I nodded.

"It's over." I agreed, my voice breaking. He looked so worried and concerned.

"It's over because Bella agreed to our terms." Brandon said coolly. Edward stiffened and agony washed over his face. I couldn't stand to see his pain knowing that I had put it there, but I couldn't look away. I would never see his face again, I needed to re-memorize it.

"What?" He asked. His voice sounded so _dead_. My heart shattered in that moment. Brandon thought he was getting my heart, but it would stay here with Edward. That's something that Brandon wouldn't get.

"Bella has agreed to go to Volterra with us. We'll leave _with her_ and_ without you_." Brandon said, stressing that we were leaving the Cullen's behind. Edward looked so pained. It broke my heart to see.

"You're leaving?" He asked blankly, like he couldn't understand what was being said. I didn't blame him; I could hardly believe it myself. I nodded dumbly to his question. I twisted my body so my back was to the Cullen's.

"Let me have two minutes with them. To say goodbye." I whispered. He nodded and released my hand. I flexed my fingers, which were stiff from his death grip. I walked down to where the Cullen's were standing. They hadn't moved really, they still stood with the person they were going to fight. Rosalie and Nicole were still nowhere to be found.

"Bella, what's happening?" Edward asked. He sounded so broken.

"I…told them I would go with them if they would stop." I admitted, not daring to look at them. I had spent so long searching for them and now I had to leave. It was so not fair.

"Why?" Edward whispered, breaking my heart a little bit more.

"I didn't see any other way everyone would come out alright. God Edward, Esme was about to rip your _leg_ off! And Emmett had managed to get a hold of Alice! And Jasper…" I trailed off, starting to hyperventilate. I cut off my breathing as I waited for someone to say _something_.

"Damn it!" Edward cursed. He stalked off a ways, probably trying to think it through.

"Well, stay. Tell him you lied. We can take them now that we know that red head's trick." Emmett suggested. I considered it and Alice shuddered.

"No." She croaked. "Where do you think Rose is?" Emmett looked around wildly.

"I thought see was kicking the red head's ass." He said, trying to locate his wife.

"No, Nicole has her. If you turn back on the agreement, they'll hurt Rosalie." Alice said. If vampires could cry, she would be sobbing.

"No!" Edward yelled. He came back to us and pulled me towards him. I buried my face into his chest and he squeezed me to him like he would never let go. "You can't leave!" He cried.

"There's nothing we can do." Alice whispered. I looked up and saw Jasper wrap his arms around Alice. His look told me what he wanted to say; 'I'm so sorry, I wish I could do something to ease the pain forever'. I gave him a weak smile. I saw Esme and Carlisle locked into an embrace. I noticed that Esme was shaking and Carlisle was trying to sooth her.

"My daughter!" She cried. Was she talking about me or Rosalie?

"Bella, it's time to go." I heard Brandon say. Edward hugged me tighter to him.

"I love you so much." He whispered, his voice breaking twice in anguish. I put my hands on either side of his face.

"I love you too." I told him and I pulled his head down and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. He responded wholeheartedly, and the kiss could have gone on forever. If only…

"Bella." Brandon called impatiently. I slowly broke apart from Edward.

"Stay alive." I whispered. I said goodbye to each Cullen quickly. It hurt so much to have to say goodbye to my sister, my brothers, my parents. I would never get to say goodbye to Rosalie.

"Tell Rose goodbye for me, okay?" I asked Emmett. He nodded, swallowing hard. Even the super strong, super tough Emmett looked on the verge of a breakdown.

"Bella…" Edward cried quietly. I went back to him, giving him one last hug.

"I do this for you, my love." I whispered as I pulled away. Brandon grabbed my hand gently and started to lead me towards the trees to where Aro had disappeared.

We reached a small clearing and I saw Rosalie sitting there with Nicole holding her arms in a painfully twisted way.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" Rosalie gasped. I gave her a small sad smile.

"I know Rosalie. It's okay." I told her. I walked over and hugged her, which was a bit awkward because Nicole wouldn't let Rosalie's arms go.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

"Bye." She said, her voice thick. I hadn't expected this reaction from her.

"When do we let her go?" Nicole asked impatiently. She obviously hated being unconvinced in this way.

"We can let her go now, I guess. They seem pretty docile. I really doubt – no, I _know_ they won't attack us. There's too much of a risk that Bella will be hurt." Brandon said in a tone that implied that he thought the Cullen's were weak for caring.

"Good." Nicole snapped. She let Rosalie go, who took off running towards where the Cullen's were. Goodbye Rosalie. "Now let's get your _girlfriend_ out of here." She sneered. Whoa, very hostile. Was she…_jealous_?

"Great. Let's go." Brandon said. I looked over at Aro who had been silent the _entire time_. He smiled politely at me.

"It's nice to have you aboard, my dear." He said. He and Nicole ran ahead and Brandon pulled me along gently.

Goodbye my family. I shall always love you. Take care of my heart; I've left it with you.

**EPOV**

Gone. She was…_gone_. It felt so…_final_.

Jasper of course, sympathized, but only because he knew exactly how I was feeling. The others were wrapped up in their own pain of losing a daughter and sister.

Alice suddenly stiffened, a violent vision taking hold. I went along for the ride unwillingly.

_Bella, Brandon and Aro entered a small clearing. Nicole – the evil one – had Rosalie's arms bent behind her back at an odd angle. _

_"Bella, I'm so sorry!" Rosalie gasped. Bella smiled sadly at Rosalie._

_"I know Rosalie. It's okay." She said. She walked over to Rose and gave her an awkward hug._

_"Goodbye." Bella whispered._

_"Bye." Rosalie said, her voice thick with sadness._

_"When do we let her go?" The evil one asked, sounding impatient. _

_"We can let her go now, I guess. They seem pretty docile. I really doubt – no, I _know _they won't attack us. There's too much of a risk that Bella will be hurt." Brandon said._

_"Good." Nicole snapped, letting Rosalie go. She ran through the trees at breakneck speed. "Now let's get your _girlfriend_ out of here." Nicole sneered._

_"Great. Let's go." Brandon said._

_"It's nice to have you aboard, my dear." Aro said affectionately. Bella looked back through the trees where Rosalie had disappeared with longing. And then she was off running._

I gasped as the vision ended. Alice smiled viciously.

"God I can't wait to tear up that b-" She was cut off.

"What's happening?" Jasper asked. Esme looked up from Carlisle's shoulder.

"What?" She sniffled.

"The idiots are letting Rosalie go before they clear the forest." Alice snorted.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"It means that we can rescue Bella _and_ keep Rosalie safe." I said, daring to hope for my angel.

"How long do we have?" Carlisle asked.

"Two minutes." She said confidently.

"Emmett, you stay here to intercept Rosalie when she comes this way. The rest of us will fan out to catch them when they run." He said.

"No! You need me in the fight!" He protested.

"I'll wait for Rose." Esme volunteered.

The plan was set. I was going to get my angel – my Bella – back.

**BPOV**

We couldn't have gotten _one_ mile before we were forced to stop. There was a rustling sound in the trees surrounding us. It was eerie. Brandon pulled me closer to his body. I wasn't sure whether it was to protect me, or to use me as a shield.

"What is it? Are you afraid?" I taunted. I knew I shouldn't anger them, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm not afraid!" Nicole snapped, turning around to confront me. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Then why do you hid behind your power?" I asked innocently. She narrowed her eyes and jumped at me.

"No!" Aro commanded, but she couldn't – or wouldn't – stop. She collided with me, knocking me out of Brandon's grasp and we tumbled through the trees.

"First you take Brandon and then you _mock_ me?" She demanded in a shrill voice. I was confused, to sat the least.

"You…like Brandon?" I asked. She snarled.

"That doesn't matter. What matter's is that I'm going to rip your pretty little throat out!" She growled. Before she could even move to carry out here threat, she was off me. I sat up, looking around when I saw it. Emmett was sitting on Nicole's back, pressing her face into the dirt ground.

"Hey Bella." He said as he ground Nicole's face deeper into the ground. He looked back to see my confused look. "She can't turn people if all she can see is dirt." He explained cheerfully.

"You guys came?" I asked breathlessly. He nodded.

"Of course! This one even helped." He said nodding towards Nicole's writhing body. "She separated you two from the group."

"Is Edward up there?"

"Of course."

"Bye Emmett! Thanks!" I called as I ran towards where we had stopped. I heard his laugh from behind me. I reached the dense forest in which we stopped to see Brandon facedown in the dirt. Jasper was kneeling on his arms with his teeth inches from Brandon's throat. Alice was sitting on Brandon's legs. She as glowing, she was so happy. Carlisle was standing with Aro. They seemed to be talking about something. I couldn't see Edward, which was the only face I wanted to see.

"He was looking for you." Alice said, reading my face perfectly.

"Thank you so much for coming back." I told her. She smiled brightly.

"Well, I wasn't going to live without my sister again!" She exclaimed. I walked over to where Aro and Carlisle were.

"Why aren't you face down as well?" I asked Aro. He chuckled and Carlisle half smiled.

"I've surrendered. If you really don't want to join the family, well then, I guess I'll have to accept that." He said conversationally.

"Bella!" I heard someone call. But it wasn't just anybody. It was the one person I wanted to see.

I turned to see my Edward standing there, a glorious smile on his face. I rushed forward and threw my arms around his neck, connecting my lips to his within seconds.

"I missed you." I whispered when we broke apart. He smiled crookedly, sending my dead heart into a frenzy.

"I missed you too."

"What do you want me to do with this one?" Emmett called from his spot with Nicole. Alice spoke up.

"Hmm, it's fuzzy. Tell her she either goes back to Volterra and leave's us alone, or she dies!" Alice called back. She couldn't see it because Nicole hadn't made the decision. She laughed. "I knew she would choose that! Blindfold her and bring her here!" Alice called. Jasper pulled Brandon up when Alice leapt of his legs. Brandon didn't look too good.

"Bella, you promised." He croaked. I frowned at him.

"I didn't make them do this!" I exclaimed. "Quit blaming me!" Edward chuckled as pulled me into his side. I fit perfectly.

"I'm not letting you go." Edward said.

"Fine by me." Brandon made a gagging sound until Jasper pulled on his arms, causing him to grunt in pain.

Emmett reappeared with a blindfolded Nicole.

"Aro?" Carlisle asked. Aro nodded.

"I will take them to Volterra." He promised.

"He's telling the truth. And I'll see it if he doesn't." Alice said, sounding ominous. Aro took Brandon's arm in one hand, and Nicole's in the other.

"Goodbye Carlisle! It was a pleasure to see you all again." Aro said pleasantly, and then they were gone.

"That's it?" I asked. Alice nodded. "Brandon won't try to escape? Or Nicole?" Alice laughed this time.

"Brandon fears Aro too much to try to escape and Nicole fears us. Emmett fed her a bunch of lies and she believed it." Edward said, sounding amused and carefree.

"So…we all live happily ever after?" I asked.

"I would hope so." Edward replied and he kissed me again, making me believe that he spoke the truth.

**A/N: **Did it totally suck? Was the ending weak? Did the Volturi suck? -worries- I would love you forever if you review! -pretty smile-

Review please! Thanks!

-Maggie


	16. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**A/N: **It's done. Finished. Fin. I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews and wonderful support throughout the story's lifetime. Thank you to JacquieWhitlock, for letting me to steal her computer in the 'bat cave'.

This chapter is dedicated to my Uncle Martin, who passed away on the nineth. Rest in Peace Uncle Martin, we love you.

There's reference to the movie _Death Becomes Her_ and there is a spoiler in there, if you don't want to spoil the ending of the movie for yourself, then skip the third paragraph.

This chapter is a love child of Five Hour Energy Drink, Sour Skittles and Ritz Crackers. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or _Death Becomes Her_. But you should check out both, because both are fabulous.

**Epilogue**

BPOV

Three months.

Three months since we bested the Volturi and managed to escape with an intact family. Jasper, Esme and Emmett had been rattled about being used by Nicole, but they seemed fine now. Too bad I wasn't fine.

I sat in the very back row in the church, letting the black veil cover my face and obscuring the human's sight of me. But they were too busy mourning to notice me, the dead girl.

No matter how painful it was, I was reminded of the movie _'Death Becomes Her'_, at the end, when Madeline and Helen – two dead immortal women – sat in the back during Ernest's funeral. How odd, I thought, that there would be so many similarities.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked for the fiftieth time this afternoon – I had kept count.

"I'm fine." I snapped, becoming irritated. He was interrupting my mourning, which, at the thought, sent me into a new wave of guilt. I hadn't been mourning. I had been contemplating the similarities of my life and a movie with Bruce Willis. I sighed. "I'm sorry...it's just…_hard_." He nodded sympathetically and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, consoling me.

I shoved the movie from my mind – I could think about movies and life comparisons anytime. Today was the day of my mother's funeral and she needed to be front and center in my mind.

The priest stepped onto the alter to say how sorely Renee would be missed, but what did he know. He says that to everybody. He talked about how the world would miss her bright personality, but he didn't know Renee's flaky personality and her sunny disposition. She would be missed _so_ badly. How was I to know how much it would hurt to lose a parent like this? I hadn't been around when Charlie had died. I hadn't gotten to go to his funeral and see his body in an open casket. I hadn't _known _him when he was buried six feet under and surrendered to what lays beneath.

The priest surrendered his podium to Phil, who looked absolutely heartbroken. I wanted to get up and console him, to tell him that everything would probably be okay.

"It hurts so much to think that I will never see Renee again, but it helps to know that she's going to Heaven, where she can be with her little girl again." He said, tears streaming down his face silently. I couldn't take it anymore. Renee _wasn't_ going to meet up with me in Heaven or wherever we go when we die. I was stuck inside my body forever, while her body had surrendered her soul when the car struck it. A hit and run. That was how my fun-loving, happy, glass-is-half-full mother died. A hit and run.

I stood, blocking out the rest of Phil's speech. I couldn't listen anymore. I shuffled past a confused Edward and a knowing Alice. The other Cullen's had decided to stay behind, and I had requested that Jasper stay at home. I didn't want him messing with my emotions today.

I heard Edward starting to stand behind me, and Alice stopped him.

"She needs to be alone." She whispered in a frequency the humans wouldn't be able to hear. I was thankful that she stopped him, but I didn't stop to tell her that. I hoped that she knew how much it meant to me at the moment.

I pushed the heavy oak doors and into the gloomy afternoon. I pulled my black coat closer to my body – an automatic reaction left from my human days. I walked through the church grounds and into the cemetery, weaving through the tombstones until I found Charlie's resting place. It wasn't technically my resting place, since here I stood, being able to watch both my parents – my only blood relations – die while I stayed eighteen forever.

There was a new headstone one the other side of my fake one. It was Renee's, brand-new. I ran my fingers lightly across the engraving, memorizing the feeling under my sensitive fingertips.

I stepped back, looking at the three of them – Charlie, me, and Renee. We were finally together as a family. Sort of. We were all dead; but only one of us was a reanimated corpse…could that definition be placed on me? I shook my head. _Now_ was _not_ that time to be philosophical.

I sighed, looking at us – well, our tombstones. Why couldn't we be together in _life_? No, no wonderings about what _could_ have been. Just mourning.

I replayed all my human memories of Renee faster than a human could recall the title of their favorite book. It was so odd to have such superior mental capacity.

"How are you?" Edward asked, coming up from behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, leaning his chin on my shoulder. I sighed and leaned my head against his. Thank whoever was up there that Alice sent him out. I would have gone crazy with just my thoughts – which wandered far away from Renee's death.

"I guess I'm fine. I mean, both my parents are dead."

"I hate seeing your tombstone, even though you're in my arms. It's…difficult to wrap my head around."

"Even with your superior brain functions?" I teased. Edward squeezed me tighter.

"It hurts to imagine you there, all cold and lifeless and dead." I nodded solemnly.

"I can't even imagine seeing yours."

"Will you miss her?" Edward asked, and I snorted.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I'll miss her. She's my _mother_."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. It's just…" I trailed off, not quite sure _what_ it was.

"I didn't have to see my parents grow old and die." Edward mused, "We all died at the same time."

We stood silently, letting the silence of the graves wash over us. It was an odd kind of peace; no living creatures disturbed us.

"They're coming out to lower the casket." Edward informed me, "We should move back so the humans don't see us." I nodded and he dropped his arms, keeping one hand intertwined in mine. Alice was suddenly beside us.

"The sun will make an appearance while they lower the casket, so I suggest we take cover." She directed us towards a large birch tree and we huddled under its leafy shade.

As soon as we were covered the sun broke free of the confining clouds and four men – Phil was one of them – came out carrying Renee's casket. I gripped Edward's hand tighter as they came closer to our hiding place, even though human eyes could have only made out three dark shapes under the dark tree.

More words were spoken and then Renee was lowered into the ground and then the workers started to shove the dirt on top, burying my mother at last. Edward kept a firm, reassuring grip on my hand until all the people had left and the gravediggers filled in the hole.

"I need to leave." I said, unable to stand the smell of freshly dug earth and the sight of the dark brown mound of dirt.

"Where do you want to go?" Edward asked.

"Anywhere." Alice smiled at my response, like I said something that had made something pleasant fall into place.

"Do you trust me?" Edward asked, holding out his other hand for me. I analyzed it for a minute and then took it, a smile gracing my face for the first time in days.

"Always."

**A/N: **As always, review.

Goodbye and thank you for reading!

-Maggie


	17. Bonus: Original Summary

**A/N: **For my finale, I decided to post the original summery of Waning Moonlight. This way you can see how it was originally intended to be written and can see the evolution of the story line.

I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all your support throughout the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, or anything recgonaziable.

**-x-o-x-**

**Alternate New Moon –** Edward and the Cullen's left and two months later Victoria catches up with Bella. Victoria antagonized Bella first, hitting her, pushing her, taunting her. Victoria knocked Bella over and Bella hit her head, knocking her out. Victoria realizes there's no more fun left and bites her, drinking from her, but not draining her. Bella starts transforming in the middle of the woods, where Victoria left her. Jacob and the pact come across her and realize they can't do anything for her. They move her further into the forest, where people from Forks won't find her.

She wakes up after three days and doesn't remember a thing. She wanders for a year, living off what she can find in the deep forest; animals and the occasional hiker. She is uncomfortable and stays to herself, never going out of her way for food.

After the year she runs into another vampire, Brandon. He can change the appearances of himself and others. Bella then realizes her power; she can block or allow anybody's power. Part of the gift allows her to sense what other vampire's powers are. Brandon, who was a spy for Her Majesty's Secret Service, enjoys playing with his food first and teaches 'Juliet' how to play and hunt humans. Bella doesn't mind because humans taste better than animals and she doesn't remember her human life, so humans are really just like another form of animal.

After 10 years her routine is broken. After 9 years of perfecting her acting with Brandon, they're caught. They accidentally wander into another coven's hunting grounds and kill within it. The coven is not happy and decides to meet with the intruders.

What happens when that coven is the Cullen's, and Bella doesn't remember them and they don't recognize her because of Brandon's power. Will Edward and Bella end up together again, or will they end up parting ways again?

**-x-o-x-**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun to read the original summary, which I kept since I started this months ago.

Thank you again for all your support!

I would love if you went and read my other stories, _Connections _and _Hawaii_, and the soon to come, _In the Dark _and _Hide-And-Seek_.

Thanks again! I would love to hear what you think about the summary.

Goodbye!

-Maggie


End file.
